Agua y Sangre
by Ale93371
Summary: Ambientada en MK9. Luego de conquistar Edenia, Shao Kahn quiere ahora intentar fusionar Earthrealm con su reino. Rain y Skarlet ayudaran a la causa y harán todo lo posible para derrotar a los guerreros de Raiden y poder lograr la fusión con nuestro mundo... pero... ¿realmente es lo que deben hacer? ¿Luchan por la causa correcta? ¿Quién es el verdadero enemigo y quien el amigo?
1. Primera caída

**_Hola de nuevo, hoy les traigo un nuevo fic de Mortal Kombat, espero que les guste. Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar algunas cosas:_**

**_- La historia transcurre en la nueva línea de tiempo, la de Mortal Kombat 9._**

**_- Justamente por lo anterior, el fic contiene muchos datos y spoilers sobre el MK9, así que si no quieres que te arruine la historia te conviene no leer, estas advertido/a._**

**_- Rain y Skarlet no tuvieron ninguna participación en la historia, por eso en este fic habrá pequeños (muy pequeños) cambios respecto a la historia mostrada en el juego._**

**_Mortal Kombat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Netherealm Studios y Warner Bros, este fic fue hecho simplemente para entretener y blablablabla….._**

Agua y Sangre

Capítulo 1: Primera caída

POV Rain

Edenia había caído en las manos de Shao Kahn, no es fácil decir que fue por mi culpa que aquella tierra hermosa fuera conquistada por Outworld pero yo deseaba tener mi ejército y sabía que el emperador me lo daría a cambio de la forma de vencer a la resistencia edeniana.

Como castigo por resistirse a su dominio, las almas de los guerreros edenianos muertos en el combate fueron fusionados en un solo cuerpo y se dio origen a uno de los más poderosos guerreros de Outwolrd: Ermac.

Pero el emperador aún no se dignó a cumplir su palabra, aún no me concedió lo que tanto quería:

- Todavía no te daré tu ejercito Rain - me decía Shao Kahn en referencia mi pedido - Pero serás uno de los guerreros más grandes de mi grupo. Tus habilidades y fuerza me vendrán muy bien para cuando fusione este reino con Earthrealm.

- Señor – dije yo agradecido. – Es para mí un honor ser uno de sus mejores soldados, le juro que no le fallaré.

- Eso espero. – Me contestó con un tono algo amenazante – no tolero los errores.

- Sí, señor. ¿Ya tiene pensado como fusionar Outworld con Earthrealm?

- Sí, pero hay que esperar, envíe a Shang Tsung para que organice el torneo Mortal Kombat allá y varios de mis hombres ya están ahí, incluyendo a mi hija Kitana, para aplastar a esos miserables humanos.

- Con su permiso señor, quisiera ir a Earthrealm, quiero participar y destrozar yo mismo a esos humanos.

- No es necesario Rain, esto será muy fácil, si Edenia no pudo con nosotros ¿Qué te hace pensar que Earthrealm con su gente que no tiene ningún poder podrá vencer?

- Pero… ¿Y Raiden?

Raiden es el dios protector de Earthrealm, manipula la electricidad mejor que yo y es muy poderoso. Shao Kahn no pareció preocuparse mucho por mi pregunta, finalmente me contestó que Raiden no será mucho problema y es solamente un poco más que los guerreros humanos.

Yo me quedé un poco molesto, Shao Kahn aún no me brindó mi ejército y ahora me aparta del torneo. Comencé a sentir lo mismo que cuando estaba en la resistencia de Edenia: no me respetaban, no querían darme lo mío.

El torneo Mortal Kombat transcurría con normalidad en Earthrealm y yo aún seguía en Outworld, mi nuevo hogar. El tiempo parecía eterno, yo iba de aquí para allá, entrenando, descansando y esperando día que regrese el hechicero Shang Tsung anunciando nuestra victoria y la fusión con el mundo de los mortales.

Finalmente llegó ese día, pero no como esperábamos. Yo estaba descansando cuando un grito me hizo levantarme rápidamente, reconocí la voz del emperador:

- ¡Inutil! – sonaba la voz grave de Shao Kahn.

- ¡Lo siento emperador! – decía una voz débil, la voz de un hombre mayor.

La voz suplicante era nada más y nada menos que la de Shang Tsung, la hija de Shao Kanh estaba detrás de él con uno de sus abanicos filosos listo para darle muerte al brujo en cuanto se dé la orden.

- ¡No puedo creer que me hayas fallado, Shang Tsung! – seguía recriminando nuestro líder.

- ¡Perdóneme emperador! ¡Jamás creí que ese maldito monje shaolin pudiera derrotarnos a mí y a Goro! – seguía suplicando el anciano.

- ¡Ahora no podré fusionar los reinos! ¡Kitana, MATALO! – ordenó furioso a su hija, la ninja azul, quien ya estaba lista para decapitar al hechicero con sus abanicos.

- ¡Espere, espere! ¿Y qué le parece invadir Earthrealm? – decía Shang Tsung como ultima respuesta.

- ¡Kitana, detente! – dijo rápidamente el emperador. - ¿Invadir Earthrealm?

- ¡Sí, exactamente! ¡Podemos enviar a nuestros tarkatas! ¡Kano podría usar sus contactos para conseguirnos armas y… y…!

- Suficiente – dijo el líder.

Shao Kahn estuvo un rato callado y meditando sobre la propuesta del anciano, hasta que finalmente con seriedad volvió a dirigirse al hechicero:

– Te daré una última oportunidad, Shang Tsung.

- ¿En serio? ¡Oh, gracias emperador, gracias! ¡Pero en el estado en el que estoy no podré enfrentarme de nuevo a Liu Kang!

- De acuerdo, puedo hacer algo con eso.

Y concentrando su poder, Shao Kahn envió una poderosa descarga de energía al hechicero, este se retorcía y gritaba mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en energía. Después de unos segundos pude ver como las arrugas de su rostro desaparecían, sus cabellos y barba blancos se tornaban negros y sus ojos casi carentes de pupilas comenzaban a tener un color miel.

- Usé mi poder para rejuvenecerte, brujo, vuelvo a decirte que no me falles.

- No lo haré emperador, no lo haré. – le contestó sonriente Shang Tsung contento con su cambio.

- Ahora, iras de nuevo a Earthrealm junto con los tarkatas y le mandarás un mensaje a Raiden y a sus aliados, nadie se mete con Shao Kahn.

- De acuerdo, iré en cuanto me prepare bien.

Mientras todos se retiraban, yo seguí a Kitana y Jade. Es cierto que ella en realidad no es hija de Shao Kahn, sino que la "adoptó" cuando tomó a la reina Sindel, para hacerlo tuvo que matar al rey Jerrod durante la invasión a Edenia. Por supuesto ella ignora por completo eso y cree que el emperador es su padre y que es la princesa de Outworld. Todos, incluyendo a su amiga Jade y yo, sabíamos la verdad pero no podíamos dejar que ella se enterara o tendríamos que sellar su destino.

Me acerqué a ambas guerreras con actitud pacífica, ellas estaban hablando acerca del fracaso del torneo y la casi ejecución de Shang Tsung.

- Kitana. – le dije interrumpiendo la charla.

- Hola Rain. – ella me devolvió el saludo.

- Necesito hablar contigo, a solas. – le dije mirando con desconfianza a Jade.

- Jade es mi amiga, Rain. Puedes hablar con ella también.

- No, está bien Kitana. – se excusaba Jade retirándose. – Habla con él. Los dejo solos.

La edeniana con el vestido color esmeralda se retiró silenciosamente, tan silenciosa como estaba Kitana en ese momento, mirándome seriamente. No puedo evitar sentir algo por ella, es tan hermosa, pero Shao Kahn me partiría en dos con sus manos si le hiciera algo.

- Bien Rain – dijo finalmente ella - ¿De qué me quieres hablar?

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿No pudieron derrotar a los humanos?

- No, eran más poderosos de lo que creíamos.

- Pero… ¿Baraka? ¿Reptile? ¿Sheeva? ¿Goro? ¡¿Shang Tsung?! ¿Todos ellos fueron vencidos? - preguntaba sin poder creerlo.

- Sí Rain, también Jade y yo fuimos derrotadas, ambas al mismo tiempo por una humana… una tal Sonya Blade o algo así.

- Shang Tsung mencionó a un tal Riu Kan… Liu…

Los ojos de Kitana se encendieron repentinamente, pareciera que su expresión cambió al oir el nombre, sin perder tiempo me corrigió:

- Liu Kang, sí, él derrotó a Quan Chi, Scorpion, Ermac, Goro, Shang Tsung y…. – decía ella sin poder terminar.

- ¿Y…?

- Y a mí. – concluyó con un rostro algo triste.

- ¿A ti?

- Sí, yo le dije a Shang Tsung que mataría a Liu Kang antes de que él peleara contra Goro, pero me venció… y tú sabes que el castigo para la derrota es la muerte.

- Sí… pero tú… tú….

- Me perdonó la vida, dijo que hiciéramos de cuenta que la pelea nunca ocurrió y eso que le confesé que era la hija de Shao Kahn.

- Te perdonó la vida, bien, eso es bueno ¿no?

- Sí… pero…

- ¿Pero…?

- Cuando él me perdonó la vida pude sentir algo… una sensación rara…

- ¿Qué sentiste? – dije un poco molesto, no me gustaba lo que estaba por venir.

- Siento algo, un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado…

- ¿Qué sentiste? – repetí aún más molesto.

Pero Kitana volvió a quedarse callada, su lindo rostro aún cubierto por su velo azul como su traje parecía mostrar una leve sonrisa recordando la situación con ese monje shaolin.

- No, nada… mejor dejémoslo ahí, Rain. – me dijo bruscamente mientras intentaba retirarse.

- Pero no has dicho…

- No, es estúpido… no tiene sentido… adiós Rain.

- A… adiós. – pude decir apenas viendo a aquella mujer irse rápidamente.

Quedé consternado, no solo por la respuesta de Kitana, sino también por el hecho de que un simple humano haya podido derrotar a varios de nuestros mejores guerreros, si yo me llegara a cruzar con ese Liu Kang, un dudaré en destrozarlo apenas tenga la oportunidad.

El rejuvenecido Shang Tsung volvió a Earthrealm, pero esta vez acompañado por un ejército de tarkatans. No había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que volvieron, pero trayendo a una extraña mujer encadenada, de ropaje extraño, cabello rubio y ojos azules.

El hechicero se arrodilló ante el emperador:

- Señor, debería haber visto los destrozos que provocaron los tarkatans entre los humanos. – decía con una sonrisa Shang Tsung.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Shao Kahn mirando a la joven custodiada por soldados de Outworld

- Esta mujer es una aliada de Raiden, ella participó en el torneo y derrotó a Sub-Zero, a Jade y a Kitana, es más fuerte de lo que parece, su nombre es Sonya Blade – contestaba el brujo.

- _¡Sonya Blade! _– pensé sorprendido – _Es la mujer que derrotó a Kitana y a Jade._

- Excelente, llévenla a los pozos de ácido. – Ordenó nuestro líder – No la maten, manténganla encadenada allí, que Sheeva y algunos soldados la vigilen.

- Bien señor. – dijo el infame.

- ¿Así que tú eres Shao Kahn? – interrumpió la mujer.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo sorprendido el señor.

- Raiden nos habló de ti. No te ves muy temible, mis amigos vendrán a salvarme y te derrotaran. – decía sin miedo la humana.

- ¡Estúpida! ¡Soy Shao Kahn, el emperador de todo este lugar! ¡Tus amigos serán aplastados como hormigas ante mis pies! – Gritó furioso y luego se dirigió a sus hombres - ¡Llévensela a los pozos de ácido! ¡Mañana la llevaran al coliseo y la ejecutaran!

Me acerqué a la recién llegada mientras era llevada a los pozos:

- ¿Así que tú venciste a Kitana y Jade eh? – le pregunté con aire molesto.

- Si Jade y Kitana son esas mujeres de verde y azul… sí. – me decía ella sin miedo.

- Estas muy confiada. ¿De verdad crees que tus amigos vendrán a salvarte?

- Sí, lo harán… y a ti y a tus amigos los harán pedazos. – me respondía desafiante.

- Yo no creo eso. Tus ridículos amigos humanos no podrán vencernos. Si no quieres morir lo mejor sería que nos ayudes, tienes conocimientos sobre Earthrealm y eso podrían sernos utile…

No pude terminar la frase debido a un potente escupitajo que esa desgraciada lanzó a mi rostro, con eso bastaba para saber que prefería la muerte. Me limpie la saliva del rostro y le di una sonora bofetada en su linda cara, furioso.

- Realmente estas muy confiada, prepárate porque mañana será tu último día. – sentencié antes de retirarme.

Me fui disgustado, volví con Shao Kahn y los demás, casualmente él me estaba llamando. Me acerqué al trono del emperador, cerca suyo estaba su Jade, al parecer estaban hablando antes de mi presencia.

- Rain. – Me decía el emperador – Necesito que hagas algo.

- Sí, mi señor ¿Qué necesita? – le dije casi automaticamnete.

- Necesito que Jade y tú vigilen a Kitana. – Me contestó severamente – Desde que volvió de Earthrealm está más diferente… y no me gusta.

- ¿Realmente la ve muy distinta señor?

- Sí, ella tiene muchas restricciones y temo que ahora comienza a pasarlas por alto. No quiero que ella sepa algo de su pasado, por eso necesito que la vigilen y si ella se llega a enterar de algo que no debe, la detendrán… y si es necesario la mataran.

"Matar a Kitana", esa frase nos golpeó mucho a Jade y a mí, conocemos a Kitana desde hace mucho tiempo, Jade es su mejor amiga y yo nunca la vi como una amenaza. Era sin dudas un trabajo que muy difícil para ambos, pero no podíamos desobedecer a nuestro amo.

- ¿Oyeron bien? – nos preguntó el emperador

- Sí – respondí mientras miraba a Jade.

- Sí -contestó ella también con aires de tristeza, el solo pensar en tener que quitarle la vida a alguien que para ella es como una hermana.

- ¿Y dónde está ella ahora, señor? – dije

- La envié a los baldíos y los páramos. La prisionera que tenemos garantiza que vendrán guerreros de Earthrealm y otros lugares a salvarla o para destruirme, así que le encargué a Kitana deshacerse de cualquier intruso que entre.

Sin perder ni un segundo Jade fue a ver a su amiga para hablar con ella, yo fui un rato más tarde. Los páramos es un lugar desolador, repleto de cadáveres de muchas batallas, el olor a putrefacción y sangre invadía el ambiente, pero nosotros ya estábamos acostumbrados.

Una vez que Kitana y Jade terminaron una conversación que terminó en discusión, ya que la ninja de color esmeralda quería que su amiga se quedara en paz y dejara de dudar de su pasado, obviamente para protegerla, pero a la princesa no le gustaba la idea y echó a su amiga.

Yo estaba escondido, desde donde estaba yo podía verla pero ella también a mí, por lo que decidí moverme para evitar ser descubierto. Repentinamente pude ver a los lejos dos sombras extrañas, me acerqué lentamente y sin hacer ruido, siempre escondido y pude observar con claridad a dos hombres con vestimenta ninja, uno de color plateado y otro de un olor azul profundo.

Con esfuerzo pude oir parte de lo que decían:

- … necesito encontrar al que mató a mi hermano y lo sabes, Smoke. Debo vengar su muerte y defender su honor. – decía el sujeto de ropajes azules.

- Lo sé, Sub-Zero. Es una zona grande, será mejor que nos separemos, yo iré por aquí y tú por allá. – decía su compañero de traje gris plata, con un acento extraño.

- De acuerdo. Recuera que somos Lin Kuei: Sigilosos como la noche… - decía el tal Sub-Zero

- …letales como el alba. – completó el llamado Smoke.

_- ¡Los Lin Kuei! ¡Es el clan del que habían hablado Shang Tsung y Quan Chi! _– Pensé recordando una vieja charla que tuve con ambos brujos - _¿Qué hacen aquí en Outworld?_

Sub-Zero desapareció pero su amigo quedó allí cerca, mirando a su alrededor. No podía dejarlos allí sin saber sus intenciones, me dispuse a salir de mi escondite y atacar al Lin Kuei plateado, pero para mí sorpresa Kitana apareció.

Estaba enfurecida, le prometió a su padre que no pasaría ningún intruso, se dirigió a Smoke con sus abanicos en mano. El desgraciado la trataba de sirvienta y un simple soldadito de Shao Kahn, ella más molesta aún por el insulto le recriminó que es la princesa de Outworld y que no permitir más insultos y se trenzó en feroz pelea con el hombre, cuyo resultado desconocí porque sin dudarlo me retiré en busca del segundo Lin Kuei.

No fue muy difícil seguir el rastro de Sub-Zero, llegué a la cámara de las almas, el lugar donde se guardan las almas de los guerreros caidos, en ese lugar Ermac se regenera y recupera con el poder de dichas almas.

Frente a la misma cámara pude ver al soldado Lin Kuei, yo no iba a dejar que siguiera su camino… lo detendré y de ser necesario lo destrozaré.

Fin del primer capitulo.


	2. La ninja roja

Capítulo 2: La ninja roja

POV Rain

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Lin Kuei? – le dije al intruso

- Estoy buscando al sujeto que asesinó a mi hermano. – me respondió él con un tono tan frío como su aspecto.

- Pues has venido al lugar equivocado, vete de aquí y con suerte no saldrás lastimado.

- No te tengo miedo, te mostraré que ocurre cuando te cruzas con los del clan Lin Kuei.

Inmediatamente me lancé contra el ninja azul, le dí un golpe feroz pero el muy maldito pudo bloquearlo y me contratacó con una patada al pecho. Me enfurecí, no solo por la habilidad de mi contrincante, sino por el hecho de haber sido golpeado, nunca hasta ahora ninguna persona había logrado darme un golpe.

Antes de poder reponerme, Sub-Zero intentó darme un puñetazo pero con esfuerzo pude esquivarlo. Los dos nos entablamos en una feroz pelea, no podía evitar sorprenderme por la habilidad y fuerza del Lin Kuei, demostraba tener habilidades congelantes por lo que tenía que tener cuidado para no terminar congelado.

El combate era muy parejo, pero yo pude hacer la diferencia dándole una brutal patada giratoria a mi enemigo en su cabeza, pude aturdirlo el tiempo suficiente para luego con poder de mis manos crear un chorro de agua con mucha presión, fue tan fuerte la presión que el ninja de hielo cayó al suelo.

Para mi decepción, no pasó mucho tiempo para que él se levantara e incorporara como si nada:

- ¿Así que este es tu poder? ¿Lanzar agua con tus manos? – me decía burlonamente Sub-Zero.

- ¡No solo agua, imbécil! – le contesté furioso mientras con mis manos concentraba energía eléctrica - ¡También puedo lanzarte rayos!

Comenzó como una pequeña chispa pero, poco a poco, se fué convirtiendo en un relámpago lo que yo hacía entre mis manos. Ya estaba listo para destruir a mi oponente y borrarlo del mapa, el poder eléctrico que estaba concentrando sin duda lo dejaría muerto en la primera descarga… pero el cruel destino quiso que el muy bastardo también concentrara energía helada y antes de que yo pudiera atacar me lanzó un rayo congelante que dejó convertido en una estatua de hielo en pocos segundos.

Desconozco cuanto tiempo estuve congelado cerca de la cámara de las almas, pero debe haber sido mucho ya que cuando por fin pude liberarme de mi prisión helada encontré a Ermac desmayado a unos metros. No era raro hallarlo allí ya que la cámara de las almas es el lugar donde él se regenera y se cura, pero hallarlo desmayado en el suelo y con marcas de haber sido golpeado si lo era.

- ¡Ermac, despierta! – le grité al hombre de rojo y lo abofeté hasta que abrió sus ojos verdes.

- R…. Rain – me dijo con su voz que era una fusión de las voces de miles de personas… las voces de las almas que habitan su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Ermac? No me digas que te enfrentaste a ese tal Sub-Zero. – le dije temiendo la respuesta.

- Sí, veras: yo me estaba regenerando en la cámara y vi a Sub-Zero hablando con esos mortales… Jax y Sonya…

- ¿Qué? ¿Sonya? ¡Pero si ella está prisionera en los pozos de ácido!

- Al parecer ese tal Jax, con la ayuda de Raiden pudo liberarla… derrotaron a Sheeva y a otros. Logré arrancarle los brazos a Jax con mis poderes mentales, luego me enfrenté a Sub-Zero… pero no pude vencerlo… al parecer Sonya y el otro sujeto escaparon de Outworld, no siento su presencia aquí.

- ¡Ese maldito Lin Kuei! – Exclamé furioso – ¡Cuando lo atrapé lo destrozaré! ¡Le crearé una burbuja de agua que cubrirá su cabeza, luego haré que el agua entre a su cuerpo, su cuerpo se inflará y se inflará hasta que…!

- No te molestes en perseguirlo Rain. – me interrumpió una voz femenina.

- ¡Jade! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dije a la edeniana de vestido esmeralda.

- No te encontraba por ningún lado, te estuve buscando. No te molestes por ese Sub-Zero, ya lo capturaron.

- ¿Lo capturaron? ¿Quiénes?

- Los Lin Kuei, al parecer están convirtiendo a sus miembros en máquinas, Sub-Zero y su amigo se negaban a eso pero no esperaban ser perseguidos.

- Bien, por fin una buena noticia. – dije un poco aliviado, dije un poco porque no pude conseguir mi revancha con el ninja de hielo. - ¿Dónde está Kitana?

- Voy a ir a hablar con ella, está muy mal porque Shao Kahn la maltrató por no haber detenido a los intrusos.

- De acuerdo, yo iré a hablar con Shao Kahn, necesito saber cómo planeará invadir Earthrealm. – Dije con fuerzas, luego me dirigí a mi compañero rojo - ¿Estas bien Ermac?

- Sí, aún estoy dolorido pero estoy bien.

Abandoné la cámara enseguida, el emperador aún estaba sentado en su trono con varios guardias custodiándolo, me acerqué nuevamente a él, sus ojos rojos mostraban una mirada amenazante… estaba muy molesto:

- Señor…

- Rain… Kitana me ha vuelto a fallar, le ordené que detuviera a cualquier intruso, pero Raiden y varios de sus guerreros lograron entrar…

- Mi señor, Kitana no tiene toda la culpa, yo también traté de detener a uno de los Lin Kuei, pero me venció…

- Sí, lo sé, Cyrax, uno de los ciborgs del clan me dijo que encontró a Sub-Zero congelándote.

- Lo siento señor, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, no sabe usted la furia que siento por esa derrota injusta, pero ese tal Sub-Zero ya está controlado por que me habían dicho.

- Así es y los Lin Kueis ahora están de nuestro lado, sus habilidades y tecnología serán de gran ayuda en mi conquista. A propósito Rain, quiero mostrarte algo – me dijo el emperador, luego giró la cabeza y llamó a uno de sus guardias - ¡Tráiganla!

- Si, emperador. – aceptó el guardia con una voz siniestra.

Al poco tiempo el guardia volvió, pero trayendo a una hermosa mujer. Era delgada, cabellos rojos que llevaba atado, ojos azules, su vestimenta revelaba su cuerpo escultural: una máscara roja cubría gran parte de su rostro y cuello; un top rojo y un taparrabo del mismo color para finalizar unas botas que también hacían juego; sus hombros y antebrazos estaban protegidos por una pequeña armadura de metal, en su espalda llevaba dos cuhillas largas envainadas y en una de sus piernas se podían ver una cinta que llevaba kunais (cuchillas utilizadas por los ninjas),

- Ella es Skarlet. – me presentaba Shao Kahn a la recién llegada.

No pude evitar quedar impactado ante semejante bella asesina, yo siempre me había sentido atraído por Kitana, pero ahora ya no estaba seguro mirando a la mujer que mi emperador me estaba presentando. Tal fue mi asombro que lo primero que pregunté fue la mayor estupidez que se me podría haber ocurrido:

- Es… ¿es para mí?

Shao Kahn se rió ante mi pregunta (la primera vez que lo vi reír) y me hizo sentir abochornado:

- No, Rain. Ya pronto tendrás una mujer, pero no ahora, ella es mi más reciente creación, el guerrero… o mejor dicho la guerrera perfecta. – me decía él mientras yo aún seguía mirándola a Skarlet como hipnotizado.

- ¿Una creación?

- Así es Rain. ¿Recuerdas cuando conquistamos Edenia y con la ayuda de mis hechiceros se colocaron las almas de todos los muertos de aquella batalla en el cuerpo de Ermac? Ese mismo día ordené que juntaran la sangre derramada de esos muertos y con esa sangre la creé a ella, sus habilidades son increíbles.

- ¿Y cuando son sus habilidades?

- Es una excelente luchadora, puede absorber la sangre de sus enemigos y hacerse más poderosa, además puede convertirse en un charco de sangre y eludir los ataques… como tú que puedes transformarte en agua.

- ¿En serio? A decir verdad no parece muy letal.

Me equivocaba, me acerqué a ella y lentamente le coloqué una mano en su mejilla, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla ella me tomó el brazo y con una velocidad increíble sacó una de sus dagas y lo puso a mi cuello, pude sentir el helado y afilado metal amenazando con cortar mi garganta mientras veía su rostro hermoso pero inexpresivo.

- Déjalo Skarlet – ordenó el emperador – Solo quería probarte.

- Sí, mi señor. – dijo ella como un autómata y me soltó.

Con mucha frialdad ella soltó mi mano y guardó su cuchilla con la misma velocidad con la que la había desenvainado.

- Esta no será mi última creación Rain.

- Veo que prefiere crear sus propios soldados, señor.

- Sí, me son más confiables. En mi posición no puedo confiarme de todo el mundo, ahora mismo no me fio de Reptile, ni Baraka, ni de Quan Chi. En ti y algunos pocos si puedo hacerlo Rain, pero los soldados creados bajo por mi magia y la de Shang Tsung solo me obedecen a mí y no me traicionarían.

- Ya veo, emperador. Hablando de Shang Tsung ¿Dónde está él?

- Le ordené a que vaya a los pozos de carne, el lugar donde hace sus experimentos para que con su magia pueda crear una hija para mí.

- ¿Una… hija? – dije obviamente confundido.

- Si, ya lo entenderás después, él ya debe estar terminando…

- ¡Padre! – lo interrumpió una voz femenina

Era Kitana, quien se acercaba a lo lejos, el emperador ordenó que se llevaran a Skarlet y se hizo tan rápido que Kitana no la pudo ver. Detrás de la princesa venían guardias trayendo a la persona de la que precisamente estábamos hablando hace unos segundos: Shang Tsung.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kitana? – preguntó el emperador.

- ¡Padre, quiero castigues a este maligno hechicero! – exclamaba ella señalando al hombre. – ¡Ha estado clones míos, mezclándolos con sangre tarkatan, tuve que pelear con uno de esos adefesios!

El emperador se puso de pie, realmente la acusación no podía ser más grave. Nunca había visto a Kitana tan molesta, pero el hechicero estaba tranquilo, no parecía preocupado. Shao Kahn Quedó en silencio unos minutos, primero miró a su "hija" y luego al hombre inculpado.

- Buen trabajo, hechicero. – expresó nuestro amo a Shang Tsung.

- ¿Tú…? ¿Tú lo sabias? – preguntaba confundida Kitana, su mirada de enojo cambió por una de sorpresa y tristeza mientras miraba a su "padre" felicitar al brujo.

- Claro que lo sabía, yo se lo ordené.

- Pero… padre…

- ¡No soy tu padre, soy tu emperador! – Gritaba enojado Shao Kahn - ¡Tu padre era un rey edeniano muy débil! Luego de matarlo tomé a la reina Sindel, tu madre, como esposa y tuve que adoptarte como una hija.

La pobre princesa quedó destrozada, solo mirando su rostro se entendía el terrible dolor de conocer su pasado, que toda su vida había sido una mentira, que su verdadero hogar había sido consumido por la codicia e ira del hombre que decía ser su padre desde hacía mucho tiempo… de repente lo había perdido todo.

- Entonces… solo fui una marioneta que tú manejabas. – Decía ella con un tono capaz de ablandar el corazón más duro, excepto claro el de su amo – Trabaje para ti, luché para ti, ASESINÉ para ti… y todo este tiempo viví engañada… solo me utilizaste para tus viles propósitos…

- Lo siento Kitana, sabía que tarde o temprano te enterarías… así que… ¡GUARDIAS! – Llamó el emperador a sus súbditos – Llévense a la princesa a la torre del monasterio y mañana al coliseo, donde será ejecutada delante de toda la muchedumbre.

Tan absorta y destrozada estaba Kitana en su alma y mente que no se resistió en ningún momento a ser dominada por los guardia y llevada mientras Shang Tsung era liberada, una vez hecho esto el emperador prosiguió:

- Ahora tráiganme a mi verdadera hija: Mileena.

Dentro de unos minutos apareció una mujer, estaba completamente desnuda excepto por unas vendas que cubrían sus partes prohibidas. Tenía un cuerpo hermoso… pero su rostro… ¡por Argus, su horrible rostro! Tenía una dentadura terrible llena de largos, afilados y deformes dientes, sus ojos eran anaranjados y con la pupila en forma de línea, eran rasgos típicos de un tarkatan.

- Señor, me excuso por desnudez de ella. – dijo el hechicero mientras señalaba a la hibrido edeniana-tarkatan.

- No importa, ya le daremos algo de ropa. – Aceptó Shao Kahn y luego se dirigió a mí – Rain, ella es Mileena, mi nueva hija.

- Es… es… terrible… – dije sin dudar.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Shao Kahn.

- No, que es terrible…mente hermosa, señor. – Dije sudando – Pero ¿por qué usaron sangre tarkatan?

- Para hacerla más feroz en combate, Rain.

No quise saber más nada, me preocupó mucho Kitana y su destino trágico por lo que me retiré rápidamente dejando al emperador hablando con el hechicero y esa extraña criatura que para colmo me miraba con una expresión dulce, como si yo le hubiera gustado… ugh.

El monasterio es un antiguo templo pero fue corrompido por los poderes malignos, en la torre del mismo Kitana estaba esperando que la llevaran al coliseo. No fue fácil llegar debido a que la torre es un lugar muy alto.

Ella estaba atada y completamente inmovilizada, Sheeva la estaba custodiando, cosa que me sorprendió teniendo en cuenta que la shokan falló en vigilar a la humana Sonya Blade.

- Rain. – me dijo la mujer de cuatro brazos. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vengo de parte del emperador. – Mentía yo – necesito hablar con Kitana… a solas.

- De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho. – aceptó la mujer shokan retirándose y cerrando la puerta.

La desdichada princesa se puso un poco feliz de verme, tan solo un poco debido a la enorme tristeza de saber de la muerte de su verdadero padre a manos de Shao Kahn y de la caída de su reino… nuestro reino.

- Ayúdame Rain, no dejes que me maten. – Me suplicaba ella mientras sus ojos hacían una mirada tierna – Tienes que sacarme de aquí.

- No puedo Kitana, traicionaría al emperador. – decía negándome a hcaer esa tarea.

- Por favor… ¿Cómo puedes seguir ayudando a Shao Kahn? ¡Lo has oído confesarse! ¡El mató a mi padre, él destruyó Edenia, destruyó nuestro hogar!

- No… el no destruyó Edenia solo…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me estás diciendo Rain?

- Kitana… cuando oigas lo que te voy a decir… me odiarás el resto de tu vida.

- No te entiendo Rain.

- Cuando el emperador destruyó gran parte de Edenia y mató a mi padre, un general de la fuerza edeniana, se formó una resistencia especial, formada por los mejores soldados para evitar la caída total del reino… y yo fui uno de ellos.

- Pero Rain, me habías dicho que Shao Kahn te salvó en Outworld cuando eras pequeño, tu familia fue asesinada y él te protegió.

Esa fue una historia que le inventé a Kitana para que no supiera nada de mi pasado, pero llegaba la hora de desmentir, de decir la verdad, una dolorosa verdad:

- Pues… no fue así… nunca pasó eso… yo era miembro de la resistencia edeniana pero lo abandoné… yo sabía cómo era la base de la organización, las entradas, puntos débiles, todo… tras abandonar fui personalmente con Shao Kahn.

- No… - decía Kitana con lágrimas en sus ojos – Rain… por favor… no…

- Sí, Kitana, le di información a Shao Kahn acerca de cómo atacar a la resistencia, de cómo vencer y tomar Edenia de una vez… yo ayudé en la destrucción del reino.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

- Tenía que hacerlo…

- ¡NO TENÍAS QUE HACERLO! ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HICISTE?! ¡CONDENASTE A EDENIA! – me gritaba ella furiosa pero aún con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas.

- ¡EDENIA YA ESTABA CONDENADA! Yo solo… aceleré el proceso.

- ¡¿Pero por qué?!

- Porque ellos no me respetaban, yo era el guerrero más poderoso ¡Yo debía ser el líder! ¡Debía ser general del ejército! Pero esos desgraciados no quisieron, se negaban a darme lo mío… y me harté… ¡POR ESO LO HICE, POR ESO LE DÍ LA ESPALDA A MI RAZA, POR ESO COLABORÉ EN LA CONQUISTA DE EDENIA COMO AHORA HARÉ TAMBIÉN CON EARTHREALM!

- ¡Estás loco! ¡¿Qué te hace creer que Shao Kahn no te está utilizando como me utilizó a mí?!

No sabía como contestar esa pregunta, la verdad jamás había pensado e eso, es cierto que Kitana fue engañada… pero ¿y yo? ¿No estaré también siendo víctima de una trampa?

- ¡Eso es estúpido, yo ayudé mucho al emperador y él reconocerá mi esfuerzo! – contesté finalmente, mintiendo.

- ¡No es verdad lo que dices Rain, puedo oír duda en tu voz! ¡Yo siempre te vi como un amigo y compañero y ahora descubro la verdadera rata que eres! ¡Un sucio corrompido que le dio la espalda a su tierra!

- ¡Cállate! – Grité mientras tomaba del cuello a mi ahora enemiga - ¡No tienes idea de lo que dices, las únicas ratas eran esos malditos edenianos que me ignoraban y me usaban para aplastar enemigos para luego dejarme de lado! ¡Eran insectos y como todo insecto debían ser aplastados!

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¿Por qué tantos gritos? – gritaba Sheeva regresando a donde estábamos nosotros.

- Nada, ya terminé de hablar con la princesa de Outworld.

- ¡Ya no soy la princesa de Outworld! – Exclamó furiosa Kitana - ¡Ahora soy la princesa de Edenia!

- ¿Princesa? Tu no mereces llamarte princesa después de semejante deshonra a nuestro emperador… espero que con tu ejecución puedas tener algo de honor. – dijo con tono severo la mujer shokan.

Mientras Sheeva hablaba, pude oír el ruido de unos pasos, no tardó en aparecer otra figura femenina, una mujer morena que llevaba ropajes ninja verde, al parecer estaba escondida en el salón y yo nunca la había detectado.

- ¡Jade! – Exclamé yo - ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estabas escondida ahí?

- Desde hacía rato, sabes que soy buena en eso. – me respondía ella con su mirada fría.

- ¿Cómo rayos llegaste aquí? Baraka estaba vigilando la entrada a la torre. – le preguntó Sheeva.

- Lo mandé a dormir una siesta, fue difícil pero el no era rival para mí, no estaba preparado para un golpe sorpresa. Me enteré de todo, no puedo dejar que ejecuten a Kitana. – decía la recién llegada.

- ¿No quieres que tu amiga tenga algo de honor después de lo que hizo? – preguntó Sheeva nuevamente, ahora molesta.

- No veo honor en eso.

- ¿Qué puedes saber tú de honor, Jade? – le recriminé enojado.

- ¡Mira quien habla de honor! ¡Pude oír todo lo que dijiste, rata traidora!

- No eres nadie para llamarme así, Jade. – respondí ofendido.

- ¡Se acabó! ¡Ahora veras lo que les pasa a los desertores! – exclamó Sheeva mientras se preparaba para el combate.

- Veo que quieren pelear, les aviso que no soy presa fácil.

- Te ahogaré en mis manos. – sentencié yo preparándome también.

Sin pensarlo más Sheeva y yo corrimos hacía nuestro oponente, Jade empuñó su bastón metálico (su arma favorita) y nos eludió dándole un golpe a mi compañera con el mismo. La shokan se quejaba de dolor mientras yo trataba de golpear a la traidora, uno de mis golpes iba directo a su rostro, pero su cubrió con el bastón, como consecuencia mi mano se fracturó ante la dureza del arma.

- ¡Arghh! ¡Te voy a meter ese bastón en el…! – dije sin poder completar ya que Jade me da una patada que me derriba por unos segundos.

Sheeva nuevamente se abalanzó y logró tomar a nuestra enemiga de la cintura con sus brazos inferiores mientras que con los superiores comenzó a golpearla, solo fueron un par de golpes ya que Jade sacó de su cintura una especie de boomerang con cuchillas alrededor, con ese artefacto le provocó un profundo golpe en el hombro a su enemiga y soltarse del castigo.

Logro reincorporarme y veo a tan solo unos metros como la ninja esmeralda le daba una feroz paliza a la shokan, quien terminada en el suelo desmayada después de varios golpes con bastón y patadas. Estoy listo para volver al ataque, mi contrincante lo presiente y apenas tras haber terminado con mi compañera de lucha arroja su boomerang filoso contra mí, consigo evadirlo y con mis manos formo una burbuja de agua, la lanzo y da en el banco. La burbuja comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Jade hasta dejarla dentro, ahora ella estaba prisionera en una pequeña prisión circular y frágil.

Con mi mano comienzo a dirigir la burbuja con Jade dentro, aproveché esto para tomar el bastón metálico cuya dueña había soltado al ser impactada por mi ataque. Lo tomé y estaba listo para en cuanto, con una mano, ordenara a la burbuja que reventara liberando a Jade con la otra le daría un feroz golpe con su propia arma y acabaría el combate… pero el destino volvió a ser cruel conmigo.

Tal vez haya sido la euforia del combate, tal vez la alegría de acabar con la traidora o tal vez la cantidad de pensamientos que invadían mi mente a cada segundo... no estoy seguro de cual de todas las opciones fue la me impidió darme cuenta que el boomerang que ella había arrojado voló lejos… pero que como todo boomerang daría la vuelta y regresaría por donde salió despedida. Ese maldito artefacto volvió y pasó cerca de mí haciéndome un corte en el brazo que me hizo soltar el bastón acerado, siguió su camino, reventó mi burbuja, liberando a su ama, quien en vista de mi distracción por el dolor, tomó de nuevo su arma alargada que cayó rodando hacía ella y me dio tal brutal golpe en la cabeza que mi vista se nubló y caí al suelo sin casi poder moverme… había sido derrotado… la vergüenza se había repetido.

Luego de dejarnos fuera de combate a Sheeva y a mí, la maldita desertora intentó liberar a su amiga Kitana pero las ataduras que la tenían inmovilizada eran muy poderosas. La furia de la derrota y los intentos de la edeniana de ayudar a la princesa me dieron la increíble fuerza para gritar a los guardias:

- ¡GUARDIAS! ¡QUIEREN LIBERAR A LA PRINCESA! – grité desaforado con la fuerza que me quedaba.

- ¡Cállate! – me recriminó Jade y volvió a golpearme con su bastón en la cabeza, un profundo dolor invadió mi lado derecho, donde recibí el golpe.

Pero logré mi objetivo: en unos segundos oí pasos acelerados hacía el cuarto donde estábamos nosotros, los guardias ya estaban llegando.

- ¡Jade, vete de aquí! – dijo Kitana a su amiga, quien aún intentaba en vano cortar las ataduras.

- ¡No voy a dejarte aquí! – le contestaba la edeniana morena.

- Jade… te atraparan… vete… déjame aquí…

Pude ver una expresión de tristeza en Jade, quien no tuvo otra alternativa que hacer lo que le ordenaba su amiga y huyó rápidamente.

En pocos segundos los guardias y para mi sorpresa también habían venido algunos de mis compañeros: Mileena… y Skarlet. Esta vez Mileena esta vestida con un traje ajustado rosa y una mascara que cubría su boca de dientes filosos, se la veía mucho más bonita ahora.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Rain? – me dijo el clon de la princesa.

- Mileena… Jade nos traicionó…quiso liberar… a Kitana…. ahora ha escapado… por allá – dije yo a punto del desmayarme a la vez que señalaba la dirección por donde la ingrata desapareció.

- ¿Ah sí? – decía ella mientras sus ojos naranjas miraban en la dirección que yo le indicaba. – Pues yo la encontraré.

Mileena usó su poder y teletransportó en búsqueda de su presa, Skarlet se quedó sentada cerca de mí. Sin que yo se lo pidiera, ella con sus propias manos retiró mi mascara purpura que ahora tenía una gran mancha de sangre, el golpe del bastón de Jade me había hecho una herida al costado de mi cabeza… una herida que seguía sangrando… mi vista se nublaba cada vez más…

- ¡Estas herido Rain! – me decía ella mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules.

- Es… estoy… bien…Skarlet…

- No, estas sangrando mucho, voy a a llevarte para que te curen, Rain.

"Estoy bien… de ve…de verd…verdad… es…estoy bi…." Fue todo lo que pude decir antes de que mis ojos se cerraran y la voz de Skarlet se apagara en mi mente.

Fin del segundo capitulo


	3. Furia destructiva

_**Debido a las heridas recibidas en el combate con Jade, Rain no podrá seguir narrando la historia por ahora, así que me veo obligado usar otro personaje hasta que el ninja purpura se recupere por completo.**_

Capítulo 3: Furia destructiva

POV Skarlet

- Rain… ¡Rain! – le gritaba inútilmente al edeniano que se había desmayado por tratar de detener a una desertora.

La herida en su cabeza seguía sangrando, así que le pedí a uno de los guardias que me ayude a llevarlo para que lo curen. Como ya se ha dicho, poseo la habilidad de absorber la sangre de otras personas para aumentar mi poder, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de "alimentarme" con un poco de la sangre de mi compañero caído mientras era cargado hacía el único hombre capaz de curarlo rápidamente:

- Señor, Shang Tsung. – le dije al hechicero apenas llegamos a los pozos de carne, el lugar donde él trabaja. Tanto él como Quan Chi saben usar su magia para la curación de heridas.

- Skarlet ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntaba él mientras se deshacía de un clon malhecho de Mileena que estaba muerto.

- Es Rain… lo hirieron y necesita ayuda.

- Muy bien, déjenlo allí, ahora me encargo. – indicaba él señalando una especie de mesa… no sé bien que cosa era.

El guardia obedeció y dejo al inconsciente ninja para luego retirarse sin que nadie se lo ordenara, Shang Tsung y yo nos acercamos lentamente, pude ver el bien el rostro de Rain: una cara delgada y tranquila, una frente lisa pero muy amplia, una boca mediana (sin ningún bigote encima), nariz algo chata, cejas no muy gruesas; cabellos negro y largo que el al parecer ataba para poder usar mascara cómodamente y una barba la cubría el mentón; debo admitir que me parecía muy guapo.

El brujo comenzó a reunir su poder y lanzó un rayo verde que cubrió el cuerpo de Rain, a principio yo solo le limité a observar todo. Lo que vi fue increíble, las heridas en el brazo y en lado derecho de la cabeza del ninja purpura comenzaron a cerrarse hasta desaparecer sin dejas marca ni cicatriz alguna, había sido curado.

- Ya está, solo falta limpiarle la sangre del rostro, ya está bien. – dijo el hechicero satisfecho con su labor.

- No hay problema, yo lo limpio. – expresé mientras con mis manos absorbía la sangre que cubría parte del rostro y el lugar donde hace unos segundos había una gran lastimadura. Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a gozar de una energía increíble, la energía que me otorgo la sangre de Rain.

- ¿Skarlet? – dijo una voz gruesa, una persona entraba al lugar.

- ¡Emperador! – exclamé sorprendida por la visita inesperada de mi amo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Rain está herido, Jade nos traicionó…

- Ya lo sé, Baraka me contó todo y ahora acaban de encontrar a Mileena desmayada en los páramos, había un trozo de tela verde cerca de ella, pero Jade no estaba.

- Entonces… logró escapar… - dije yo molesta al ver tantas derrotas en poco tiempo.

- Sí… y Rain ya va dos veces que me decepciona, no sé porque se molestaron en curarlo… de no ser porque me ayudó a vencer a la resistencia edeniana ya lo habría mandado a matar… encima el muy chiflado piensa que le voy a dar un ejército.

- ¡Señor, Rain hizo todo su esfuerzo para detener a Jade! ¡Sheeva y Baraka ya han sido derrotados varias veces y siguen trabajando para usted! – dije enojada por el maltrato, pero no entendí lo del ejército para Rain.

- ¡Como osas hablarle así a tu creador! – me recriminó igual de molesto.

Quedé impactada por las palabras, en mi enojo me había olvidado a quien me dirigía. Mi enojo pasó a ser miedo y me arrodillé ante mi amo para que me muestre compasión:

- P….perdón…. perdón señor…. no quise ofenderlo… no sé qué me pasó… es que….que…

- Que sea la última vez Skarlet, así como te creé… también puedo destruirte. – me amenazó el.

- Sí… señor.

- Emperador. – ahora era el brujo Shang Tsung el que hablaba. – Me temo que seguramente Raiden y los suyos deben estar aquí en Outworld.

- No tengo miedo, Shang Tsung, Raiden y los suyos no son rivales para nosotros. Recuerden que en unas horas ejecutaremos a Kitana en el coliseo, que ninguno de ustedes se ausente.

El gran amo se retiró no sin antes echarnos una mirada a mí y a Rain, que por cierto aún no se había despertado. Me levanté rápidamente y fui a ver a mi compañero edeniano cuyos ojos seguían cerrados.

- Ya despertará, está muy debilitado, solo pude cerrar sus heridas pero no devolverle la energía. - me decía el hechicero como leyéndome la mente.

Me quedé tranquila con la respuesta y me fui de aquel siniestro lugar. Estuve como una hora caminando de aquí para allá hasta que un ruido me detuvo. Desenvainé una de mis cuchillas y caminé lentamente hasta donde se oía el ruido.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – dije caminando con la cuchilla plateada lista para cortar.

Nadie me contestó, miré para todos lados y no había nada. Estaba a punto de guardar mi arma cuando veo un líquido negro, me arrodillé y toqué dicho líquido, no estaba frío y no parecía aceite (he visto a los ciborgs y sé que ellos "sangran" aceite negro) pero era espeso. Me levanté velozmente al ver como el extraño material comenzaba a moverse:

- ¿Pero qué…? – dije yo impresionada.

De repente, del líquido comenzó a emerger una mano, más tarde un brazo y en cuestión de segundos ante mí había un hombre: estaba completamente vestido de negro y llevaba una máscara del mismo color, unos ojos completamente blancos eran la única parte clara de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué… qué eres? – dije yo aun blandiendo la cuchilla.

No recibí respuesta alguna, yo no conocía a ese y lo que no conozco es peligroso, así que corría hacia él lista para eliminarlo…. Pero el muy maldito pudo evadir mi primer golpe. Era más veloz de lo que parecía. Para empeorar todo de él repentinamente salió otro ser idéntico pero aún más oscuro.

"_¿Cómo? ¿Dos?"_ no pude evitar pensar, ahora estaba ante dos enemigos. El primer hombre hizo un gesto e inmediatamente el segundo hombre me atacó, yo me defendía haciéndole tajos con mi cuchilla… pero no le hacía nada, parecía estar hecho de aire el desgraciado.

Ese monstruo pudo tomarme del cuello y comenzó a asfixiarme, yo seguía enloquecida tratando de cortarlo en pedazos con mi cuchilla, pero al muy maldito no podía hacerme nada.

- Tonta, no puedes dañar mi sombra. – dijo por fin el hombre mientras su criatura seguía con su mano oprimiéndome el cuello.

- Tal vez, pero a ti… si puedo dañarte. – dije con esfuerzo mientras lanzaba mi cuchilla al verdadero blanco.

El sujeto repentinamente desapareció y evadió mi ataque, luego volvió a aparecer cerca de mí y de su sombra. Ya no sentía el cuerpo, mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, me estaba ahogando.

- Estad indefensa. – se burlaba él mientras acercaba su rostro cubierto al mío.

- No deberías… acer… acercarte tanto… - contradije desenvainando mi segunda cuchilla y colocándola en su cuello. – Ordena a tu sombra que me suelte.

Él no era estúpido, hizo lo que le ordené y su sombra regresó al él, yo pude volver a respirar tranquilamente. De repente una voz desconocida sonó en el salón:

- Déjala Noob. – ordenó la voz.

- Sí señor. – contestó el ninja negro, se alejó lentamente de mí.

La voz era nada más y nada menos que de Quan Chi. Mi amo Shao Kahn me ordenó que vigilara a Quan Chi ya que no confiaba plenamente en él y temía que lo traicionara, a mí la verdad tampoco me caía bien el brujo.

- Tranquila Skarlet. – me decía el hechicero con su voz profunda. – Él es Noob Saibot, el más nuevo de mis guerreros, es nada más y nada menos que el primer Sub-Zero… pero pude modificar su alma y su voluntad

- Interesante. – dije yo al recuperar el aliento. – el emperador me había hablado acerca del Lin Kuei Sub-Zero.

- Así es, pero ya no es más del Lin Kuei y ahora tampoco tiene sus poderes congelantes, pero los nuevos poderes que le di yo son altamente eficaces. Puede separar su propia sombra y ordenarla a atacar a su contrincante, aunque ya te habrás dado cuenta de eso.

El hechicero y yo nos quedamos hablando hasta que oímos el ruido de pasos, era Sheeva (ya recuperada de sus heridas) quien venía velozmente hacía nosotros.

- Hechicero, han entrado dos de los guerreros de Raiden, son esos monjes shaolin, avísele al emperador, los intrusos están en el monasterio y quieren ir a la torre. – dijo la shokan.

- De acuerdo, le diré al emperador. – decía el Quan Chi no muy sorprendido. – Pero mientras tanto puedes encargarte tú, le diré a Noob que te acompañe, entre los dos harán pedazos ea esos intrusos.

- De acuerdo Quan Chi. – aceptó la mujer de los cuatro brazos mientras se retiraba.

- Ve con ella, Noob. – ordenó el hombre blanco al ninja negro.

- Sí, señor.

Una vez que ambos se han ido, el hechicero se me acerca:

- Ven conmigo Skarlet, le avisaremos al emperador acerca de esto. – me ofrecía él.

- ¿No estás seguro de que Sheeva y ese tal Noob van a derrotar a los monjes?

- Pero no creo que ellos solo hayan venido. Sheeva dijo que vio a los monjes en dirección a la torre donde está Kitana, pero ella ya está en el coliseo, seguramente otros de los hombres de Raiden estén yendo allí también.

- De acuerdo, vamos.

Tal como dijo Quan Chi, en el coliseo, lugar donde se derramó sangre pelea tras pelea, donde miles de hombres y mujeres perdieron la vida violentamente, donde la gente iba con la morbosidad y excitación que les provoca ver semejante espectáculo diabólico; estaba el mismísimo Raiden acompañado de otros dos hombres: uno llevaba un traje ninja plateado y parecía expulsar humo desde su propio cuerpo, el otro iba con el torso desnudo, un pantalón, vendas en las manos, cabello castaño un extraño objeto negro que le cubría los ojos.

- ¡Hemos venido aquí a detenerte Shao Kahn! – dijo el dios protector a nuestro amo, quien se hallaba sentado en su trono en medio la arena de combate, cerca de él estaba la princesa Kitana, encadenada.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en mis planes Raiden? – contestó mi emperador molesto.

- ¡No permitiremos que fusiones Earthrealm y Outworld, esto se acaba aquí!

- ¿Crees que tus miserables humanos pueden contra mí? ¡Ahora veras el poder de mis soldados!

- ¡Smoke, Johnny! – Se dirigía Raiden a sus hombres - ¡Deben vencer!

- De acuerdo, Lord Raiden. – dijo el ninja gris.

- Presiento que esto se va a poner feo. – decía el hombre de ojos cubiertos desesperanzado.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Shang Tsung se colocó al lado de mi amo y ambos empezaron a hablar, luego de un minuto el silencio fue quebrado por la voz de serpiente del brujo.

- Bien… ¡primer combate: Smoke contra….! – decía Shang Tsung mientras miraba a cada uno de los soldados de Outworld, cuando me miró a mí se detuvo y me señaló - ¡Skarlet!

Sin decir nada, me acerque a la arena, el tal ninja humeante es el tal Smoke (más tarde me enteré de que es un Lin Kuei). Le hice una reverencia a Shao Kahn antes de tomar mi pose de pelea.

- ¡PELEEN! – gritó el emperador dando inicio al combate.

Rápidamente traté de darle una patada a mi rival pero él, para mi sorpresa, se convirtió en una gruesa capa de humo que me encegueció, cuando podía ver de nuevo recibí un golpe en mi estómago. Me arrodillé a la vez que veía a ese bastardo volviendo a hacerse de carne y hueso.

- ¡Asesínalo Skarlet! – me ordenó mi amo quien seguía contemplando la pelea.

- ¡Así se hará mi señor! – grité mientras volvía a desenvainar mis cuchillas y me dirigí, sedienta de sangre, al Lin Kuei.

Uno de mis golpes pudo provocarle un corte en la pierna al ninja color plata, pero él me contratacó con otro golpe que me hizo retroceder un poco. Aún furiosa, saqué varios kunais de la cinta que llevó en mi pierna y se las arroje, varias fallaron pero una llego a clavarse en su abdomen.

- Mierda… - decía él con mucho dolor mientras se quitaba el kunai ensangrentado, no le di en ninguna parte vital del cuerpo.

- ¡El siguiente irá a tu corazón! – exclamé mientras arrojaba un par más que me habían quedado, pero el maldito volvió a hacerse humo.

Reapareció detrás de mí y con una patada consiguió derribarme por unos segundos. Me levanté velozmente y comencé una lluvia de golpes y patadas, pero muy pocas daban en el blanco. Debo admitir que aquel contrincante era bastante duro, ya que podía hacerme frente aún con las heridas en su cuerpo.

La pelea estaba muy equilibrada, pero pude inclinar la balanza a mi favor al hacerle un corte en el brazo al maldito con mi cuchilla y de ahí poder darle una feroz paliza. Luego de varios ataques con éxito el desgraciado cobarde nuevamente uso su habilidad de convertirse e humo.

- ¡Ya basta de ese maldito truco tuyo! – dije al mismo tiempo que me convertía yo misma en charco de sangre.

Smoke se materializó de nuevo, una vez que ya era humano por completo y no me veía por ningún lado, yo también volví a mi forma humana exactamente a sus espaldas.

- ¡Smoke, cuidado! – trató inútilmente Raiden de avisarle a su compañero.

Pero no llegó a tiempo, antes de que Smoke llegar a hacer algo salté detrás de él y clavé mis cuchillas en su espalda.

Mi oponente gritó de dolor, él no esperaba tamaña sorpresa, para peor suerte de él, la sangre que salía de su cuerpo era absorbida por el mío, dándome más fuerza.

Solte mis cuchillas y dejé al hombre en el suelo, gravemente herido pero no muerto, había ganado el combate:

- ¡Skarlet gana! – Confirmaba Shang Tsung – Ahora el siguiente combate es: ¡Johhny Cage contra Ermac!

Me alejé de la arena y me quedé observando la pelea. No fue muy larga, en unos pocos minutos Ermac había logrado darle una feroz paliza al humano y fue declarado ganador.

- ¡Ermac gana! – exclamó nuevamente el hechicero.

- Sa… sabía que… que esto se… iba a poner… feo… - se lamentaba el humano completamente herido en el suelo.

Shao Kahn se reía ante la victoria, Raiden yacía impactado sin más guerreros que ofrecer… o por lo menos eso creía ya que segundos después aparecieron dos sujetos más.

- ¡Liu Kang y Kung Lao! – expresaba Shang Tsung furioso.

- Parece que Sheeva y Noob no pudieron detenerlos. – agregaba Quan Chi, quien se colocaba al lado del otro brujo.

- Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, encárguense. – ordenó el emperador a ambos hechiceros.

Uno de los monjes shaolin se acercó a la arena, el detalle más interesante era un sombrero grande que cubría su cabeza, un sombreo negro y algo plano con un borde metalizado, según me dijeron es Kung Lao.

- ¡Ningún niño de Earthrealm puede detener esta alianza mortal! – exclamó Quan Chi.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo. – sentenció Shang Tsung a punto de enfrentarse con el recién llegado.

No voy a aburrir contando todas las batallas ya que sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero increíblemente y a la vista de todos, aquel simple humano había logrado vencer a ambos brujos, Fue una batalla feroz, pero la habilidad del monje y su sombrero con borde de cuchilla le dieron la victoria.

- ¡Eso fue muy fácil! – encima decía el desgraciado con aire de arrogancia.

- Este chico es más agrandado que Rain. – bromeaba Baraka, quien estaba cerca de mí… una broma que no me hizo nada de gracia.

- Si eso te pareció fácil, entonces te traeré algo más desafiante… ¡Kintaro! – gritó mi amo.

Hizo aparición un shokan, pero de la clase más baja: mitad hombre- mitad tigre y no mitad dragones como Goro y Sheeva. El monstruo miró con sus ojos de felino a su rival y rugió ferozmente.

Al principio Kintaro tuvo ventaja y comenzó a golpear al joven con sus puños para luego agarrarlo y arrojarlo por los aires. El público gritaba excitado ante la pelea, el emperador sonreía… pero la alegría duró poco. Otra vez haciendo uso de su sombrero-cuchilla, el monje le hizo un corte en el pecho al shokan, luego le dio varios golpes en el estómago, después un golpe en la pierna haciendo que el enorme ser se arrodille para luego terminar con una patada en pleno rostro que dejó Kintaro en suelo.

La gente seguía gritando mientras el humano se quitaba el sombrero a modo de festejo. Me acerqué lentamente al emperador, quien estaba gruñendo furioso:

- ¿Quiere que me encargue de él, mi señor? – le ofrecí.

- No Skarlet, yo mismo me haré cargo. – me contestó, dicho esto se incorporó rápidamente y fue directo al reciente ganador.

Mientras tanto, Kung Lao seguía distraído celebrando, tan absorto estaba que no veía a Shao Kahn acercándose lentamente.

- ¿Lo ves Raiden? ¡Se acabó, la tierra está salvad….! – decía el guerrero hasta que mi amo, de una sola vez, le rompió el cuello por detrás.

- ¡Kung Lao! – exclamó el dios del trueno.

- ¡NO! – gritó su compañero quien estaba cerca de Kitana.

El cuerpo del joven cayó silenciosamente al suelo, soltó el sombrero que llevaba en la mano, él mismo con el que había obtenido sus triunfos y con el que hace unos segundos estaba haciendo gestos.

- ¡No voy a permitir que un simple humano se burle de mí! – gritó mi amo ante el cuerpo inerte de Kung Lao.

- ¡Te arrancaré la carne de los huesos! – gritó furioso Raiden mientras formaba rayos con sus manos.

Pero antes de que el protector de Earthrealm hiciera algo, el compañero del caído se arrojó sobre nuestro líder.

- ¡Humano idiota! ¿No sabes quién soy yo? – exclamaba furioso mi amo.

- ¡El asesino de mi amigo! – contestaba valientemente el monje.

- ¡Soy Shao Kahn, el emperador de Outworld! ¡Y no permitiré que unos humanos patéticos me derroten! ¡Te destruiré!

Y así comenzó el combate que nadie esperaba, yo estaba completamente anonadada viendo a mi amo tan repentinamente pelando cara a cara con alguien.

El joven, conocido como Liu Kang, lanzó una patada voladora contra el emperador, pero no tuvo en cuenta la increíble resistencia del hombre, quien no sufrió ningún dolor ante el golpe. Aprovechando, Shao Kahn tomó del cuello al joven y lo arrojó como si fuera un muñeco.

- Ese monje es un idiota, pelear contra Shao Kahn en un suicidio. – decía riendo Shang Tsung, él y Quan Chi ya habían despertado de la derrota y observaban la pelea junto a mí.

El emperador parecía no afectarle para nada los golpes de su rival, ya muchos de nosotros ya dábamos a nuestro líder como vencedor. Liu Kang seguía golpeándolo pero no pasaba nada y su enorme enemigo le dio tal patada que lo hizo retroceder mucho.

- Hora de terminar con esto. – sentenció Shao Kahn mientras con sus manos y concentrando su magia creaba una jabalina de energía y la arrojó contra el shaolin.

- ¡Liu Kang! – gritaron al unísono Raiden y Kitana mientras miraban horrorizados como el joven estaba a punto de ser atravesado.

Pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el guerrero pudo esquivar la jabalina y corrió hacia el hombre que la lanzó. Por la fuerza usada en el lanzamiento y la postura tomada para eso Shao Kahn no pudo defenderse del golpe que recibió en pleno rostro (el golpe dio justo en la parte no cubierta por el casco).

Todos vimos el golpe, todos vimos la sangre roja brotar de su boca, el emperador había sido herido.

- ¡Bien hecho Liu Kang! – decía Raiden.

- Sigue así. – exclamaba Smoke aún lastimado después de su encuentro conmigo.

- ¡Muy bien amigo, ese tipo no es indestructible! ¡Si sangra puedes matarlo! – exclamaba Cage también muy lastimado por el combate con Ermac.

Con sus ojos rojos mostrando una mueca de ira, el emperador uso de nuevo su magia para hacer aparecer su martillo, su arma favorita.

- ¡Te destrozaré! – gritó furioso mientras agitaba su martillo con toda violencia contra su rival.

Pero por desgracia, el martillo hacía que nuestro emperador fuera más lento en sus ataques y eso lo ponía en desventaja frente al ágil monje shaolin. Shao Kahn tiró un brutal golpe que podría haber decapitado a Liu Kang si este no se hubiera agachado, hecho esto le dio un golpe en el estómago con su mano ahora envuelta en fuego.

El líder pudo una mano sobre la zona golpeada pero luego volvió a tomar impulso para otro golpe que tampoco dio en el objetivo. El enemigo se esquivó nuevamente el golpe y pudo darle una patada a la rodilla del emperador haciéndolo caer arrodillado, momento oportuno para una buena lluvia de golpes que no podían ser esquivados ni bloqueados.

El emperador quedó arrodillado unos segundos más después de la paliza, su cuerpo lleno de moretones y lastimaduras se puso firme de nuevo.

- Ríndete SHao Kahn, no puedes conmigo. – lo desafiaba Liu Kang.

- Maldito… me haré un festin con tu sangre… ¡TE MATARÉ! – exclamó mi amo completamente fuera de sí mientras corría e dirección a su enemigo con el martillo listo para golpear.

Pero su contrincante fue más veloz, apenas el golpe del martillo falló de nuevo Liu Kang comenzó a darle golpes y patadas a Shao Kahn, varias en su rostro quebrando parte de su casco. El emperador ya ni se defendía, pero eso no impedía que lo siguieran castigando con salvajismo.

El último golpe derribó por completo al enorme hombre, mientras su vencedor aín lo miraba con enojo y desprecio.

- ¡De pie! – ordenó Liu Kang a su caído oponente.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Shao Kahn volvió a ponerse de pie, completamente desorientado y con heridas por todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Por Kung Lao, los shaolin y Earthrealm! – gritó el monje mientras envolvía su puño en fuego dispuesto a dar el golpe final.

El emperador no dijo nada, ni siquiera gritó cuando el puño llameante del humano golpeó su pecho tal fuerza tremenda que literalmente lo atravesó, lo único que salió de su boca fue un pequeño sonido, un gemido ahogado por la sangre que salía.

Cuando el shaolin se dignó a quitar su mano del cuerpo del emperador lo hizo con severidad, sin seguir mirando a su víctima. Nuestro pobre líder quedó unos segundos más de pie antes de caer al suelo definitivamente… muerto.

Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veían, yo quedé completamente impactada al igual que todos los demás.

- El…el emperador… ha caído…. – decía Shang Tsung absorto mientras que a Quan Chi se le veía una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que no me gustó.

Kitana se acercó a Liu Kang pero él solo miraba el cuerpo de su amigo muerto, Raiden y los demás se acercaron a ellos y se pusieron a hablar.

Yo, al igual que varios de mis compañeros, me fui e aquel lugar nefasto. Volví a los pozos de carne a ver a Rain, él aún seguía dormido en la mesa donde lo habían curado. Me senté cerca él, aún consternada por todo lo que pasó, sin poder creer que mi creador haya sido derrotado. Como si el destino hubiera querido Rain abrió sus ojos lentamente:

- Sk… Skarlet...

- Rain…

- Aún me duele la cabeza… ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Estabas muy herido y te desmayaste. Le pedí a Shang Tsung que te curara.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con Jade? ¿La atraparon?

- Rain… en este momento eso es lo que menos importa.

- ¿Qué?

- Rain… debo decirte algo…

- Dímelo después, ahora debo hablar con el emperador para…

- Rain…

- ¿Sabes dónde está el emperador ahora, Skarlet?

- Rain… el emperador…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- El emperador… está muerto.

Fin del tercer capítulo.

_**Y así concluye el tercer capítulo. Disculpen que no pude relatar las peleas Johnny/Ermac, Kung Lao Quan chi y Shang Tsung y Kung Lao/Kintaro pero es que el capítulo me iba a quedar demasiado extenso.**_

_**El aspecto de Rain sin máscara fue idea mía, lo de la barba en el mentón era para darle un parecido con sus medios hermanos Taven y Daegon.**_

_**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Ale93371**_


	4. La invasión

Capítulo 4: La invasión

POV Rain

- ¿El… el emperador está muerto? – apenas balbuceaba yo.

- Sí, ese tal Liu Kang lo mató. – me decía Skarlet seriamente.

- ¿Liu Kang? ¿Otra vez ese maldito monje shaolin?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo conoces?

- No, pero él derroto a Shang Tsung y a los demás en el primer torneo en Earthrealm.

- Es un tipo muy fuerte, usa poderes de fuego.

- ¿Ah sí? Bueno, el agua apaga el fuego, conmigo no tendrá chances.

Me levanté de la mesa, aún sentía unas pequeñas punzadas en el lado derecho de mi cabeza, donde me habían herido. Miré para abajo y encontré manchas de sangre viejas encima de mi ropa, pruebas de mi pelea con jade, así que decidí retirarme de aquel horrible lugar.

- Vámonos de aquí, Skarlet, necesito un cambio de ropa y una nueva mascara.

- De acuerdo Rain.

Ella me siguió hasta sitio donde guardo mis trajes, tenía uno igual al que llevaba puesto, impecable y con el mismo color purpura, con detalles en oro y una máscara al tono. Sin pensarlo me quité la prenda rotosa que cubría mi abdomen sin percatarme que Skarlet seguía allí.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya Rain? – me decía ella, pude ver que estaba un poco ruborizada.

- No, está bien Skarlet, solamente me voy a cambiar la parte arriba ya que los pantalones y demás están bien, puedes quedarte si quieres. – aclaré yo.

Obviamente los años de entrenamiento y ejercicio me dieron un abdomen plano y marcado, brazos fuertes y pectorales definidos y eso no pasó desapercibido para ella, ya que cuando yo miraba hacía donde estaba podía ver que Skarlet me estaba mirando pero luego giraba la cabeza haciéndose la tonta.

- Skarlet… - trataba de hablar yo para romper el incómodo silencio. - ¿pudiste ver a los guerreros de Raiden?

- Sí, eran cuatro, pero podrían ser más: estaba Liu Kang, otro monje que era amigo de él y fue asesinado por nuestro amo, un tal Johhny Cage y un Lin Kuei llamado Smoke. Me tocó pelear contra este último y lo derroté.

- ¿En serio? Bien hecho, realmente eres fuerte.

- Y tú no has podido derrotar a Jade. – me decía ella riendo.

- ¡Esa perra solo tuvo suerte! – Estallé yo - ¡Yo podría haberla destrozado con mis propias manos y…!

- Tranquilo Rain, solo fue una broma.

- Pues odio esas bromas, he derrotado miles de enemigos, nadie puede detenerme. Es más, pelearé contigo ahora si quieres ver lo fuerte que soy.

- ¿Pelearas conmigo? ¿Así con el torso desnudo? ¿No te parece un poco exhibicionista?

- Mira quien habla de exhibicionismo. – contesté irónico mirando las escasas ropas de la ninja.

- Tranquilo, no voy a pelear contigo Rain. Escúchame, el emperador está muerto, tenemos que ver quien será nuestro líder, puede ser cualquiera… incluso tú. – me aconsejaba ella mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí, apoyó sus manos en mi abdomen descubierto, ya que aún no me había colocado la ropa, sus ojos azules se clavaban en los míos y su acercó su rostro al mío, estuvimos así durante unos segundos hasta que una presencia inoportuna nos sorprendió: Mileena.

- ¡Skarlet aquí estas, ven, debemos…! - decía la ninja rosa hasta que la escena le enmudeció de repente.

- Mileena… - decía nerviosa Skarlet mientras se apartaba rápido de mí.

- Aaaahhhh, veo que estaban a punto de hacer algo privado, volveré después. – decía la hibrido edeniana-tarkatan con un tono gracioso.

- No es lo que tú crees. – dije mientras me ponía la prenda y la máscara de forma apresurada.

- Está bien, no quise molestarlos, sigan con lo que iban a hacer, yo me voy.

- No, Mileena, ahí voy contigo… - se excusaba Sakrlet.

- De acuerdo, ven tú también Rain. – me invitaba Mileena.

Yo accedí, en pocos minutos ya estábamos en camino al salón principal, el lugar donde estaba el trono solía sentarse el emperador.

- Mileena, de verdad, Skarlet y yo no íbamos a hacer nada… ella solo se me acercó y… - traté de justificarme.

- No te preocupes guapo, si Skarlet no te gusta… también estoy yo, podrías divertirte conmigo también.- bromeaba ella en voz baja… bueno, me imagino que bromeaba.

En el salón estaban también presentes Baraka, Shang Tsung, Sheeva, los ciborgs Lin Kuei Cyrax y Sektor, Reptile, Goro, Kintaro y también el centauro Motaro, todos estaban discutiendo acerca de quién será el sucesor de Shao Kahn.

- El emperador ha muerto. Alguno de nosotros deberá tomar su lugar. – decía el príncipe shokan Goro.

- Propongo que Mileena sea la nueva emperatriz. – proponía Baraka.

- Por favor, ella es solo una mera creación de mi magia. – añadía Shang Tsung.

- Lamento desilusionarlos, pero el puesto me corresponde a mí. – Dije yo sin dudar – De no ser por mí Edenia no habría sido conquistada, el emperador seguramente me habría elegido para sucederlo si estuviera vivo.

- ¡Cállate maldito edeniano afeminado! – me exclamaba Baraka furioso.

- ¿Por qué osas llamarme "afeminado", estúpido ser repugnante? – dije yo severamente.

- Mírate, todo de purpura, te quieres hacer el fuerte pero tu apariencia es muy débil y poco masculina. – se justificaba ese asqueroso tarkatan.

- En primer lugar el purpura es el color de la realeza. Y en segundo lugar no todos los tarkatan dudan de mi masculinidad… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu noviecita Mileena, quien me llamó "guapo" y que quería "divertirse" conmigo? – dije señalando a la mujer en cuestión.

Baraka miró severamente a su pareja y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que era verdad. Una mueca de furia se mostró en su cara de dientes afilados.

- ¡Ahora veras presumido! – me amenazó blandiendo las cuchillas de sus brazos.

- ¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Ven aquí! – le respondí listo para pelear.

- ¡BASTA! – dijo una voz grave.

Todos nos quedamos paralizados y miramos en la dirección de dónde provino dicha voz, no pudimos evitar una mirada de asombro, ya que nuestro visitante era nada y nada menos que el…

- ¡Emperador! – dijo Sheeva a la vez que todos nos arrodillábamos - ¡Esta vivo!

- Por supuesto que estoy vivo. – Justificaba Shao Kahn mientras se nos acercaba, cerca de él estaba Quan Chi – No soy fácil de matar y la magia de Quan Chi aceleró mi recuperación.

_- Adiós sueños de emperador. _– pensé desilusionado.

- Mi señor… yo... – decía nerviosamente Shang Tsung, ya era la segunda vez fracasaba en el torneo.

- Ni… una… palabra… hechicero. ¡Por tu culpa no podré fusionar Outworld con Earthrealm!– contestó secamente el emperador

- Emperador, hay otra alternativa… – se interpuso Quan Chi. – Invasión.

- ¿Crees que soy estupido? – contestaba incrédulo nuestro líder. – El escudo de magia que creó Sindel me impide poner un pie en Earthrealm.

- Así es, Sindel descubrió que los dioses antiguos no protegían ese reino, así que se sacrificó para formar un escudo que alejara Earthrealm de usted. Pero conozco los hechizos para devolverla a la vida, si usted me da una oportunidad puedo resucitarla y eliminar la barrera que lo separa de su objetivo.

El emperador se quedó pensando la propuesta de Quan Chi por unos minutos que parecían horas, Sarlet se me acercó lentamente:

- ¿Quien es Sindel? – me preguntó en voz baja.

- La antigua reina de Edenia y madre de Kitana. Su esposo, el rey Jerrod, fue asesinado por el emperador durante la conquista de ese reino.

- ¿Los conocías a ambos?

- Sí, me padre era general del ejército edeniano y hablaba mucho con los reyes.

No pudo seguir hablándome ya que en ese mismo momento Shao Kahn quebraba el silencio con su poderosa.

- De acuerdo Quan Chi, ve al desierto donde está enterrada Sindel y trata de devolverla a la vida.

- Sí señor, cuando despierte del sueño eterno su mente estará controlada y se convertirá en una fiel aliada suya. Noob irá conmigo.

El hechicero y el ninja negro se retiraron de aquel salón para cumplir con su misón mientras que el amo se sentó en su viejo trono. Me acerqué lentamente a él un poco nervioso ya que obviamente estaba alterado por todo lo acontecido.

- Mi señor quiero hacerle una pregunta. – dije tranquilamente.

- Dime Rain.

- Una vez que Quan Chi cumpla con su objetivo y la reina Sindel esté de nuevo entre los vivos dejando a Earthrealm vulnerable… ¿Cómo piensa invadir? Digo porque los tarkatans seran guerreros feroces pero por lo que he oído los humanos tienen mucha tecnología para defenderse de ataques.

- No te preocupes, Kano y su organización nos brindó de armamento para los tarkatans, además también tengo a los tormentors.

- _Cierto, los tormentors_. – pensé recordando aquellas criaturas gigantescas con garras afiladas y aspecto diabólico. Dejé mi pensamiento para dirigirme de nuevo a mi amo. – Veo que está todo planeado.

- Así es… ah, Rain, quiero que hagas una cosa… ya que tú sabes dónde queda el desierto adonde fue Quan Chi.

- Sí señor, se encuentra aquí en Outworld, hay una estatua destrozada de la reina Sindel.

- Exacto, necesito que lleves esto que me olvidé de darle a Quan Chi. ¡Mileena, tráelo!

- Sí, emperador. – contestó ella yendo velozmente y volviendo con una bolsa.

- ¿Qué es eso? – dije apenas vi esa cosa.

- Es ropa para Sindel, cuando la tomé como esposa quise que se pusiera eso… pero ella nunca accedió. – me dijo él mientras sacaba prendas purpura de la antes mencionada bolsa.

- ¿Y por qué lo tenía Mileena?

- Si Sindel es la madre de Kitana… también es mi madre y yo quería tener algo para recordarla. – me explicaba la ninja rosa.

- _Sí ella llega a ver tu rostro, se muere de nuevo. –_ Dije para mis adentros y luego me volví a Shao Kahn - Está bien señor, iré ahora mismo.

No fue complicado llegar allí, el problema era la terrible tormenta de arena que me enceguecía e impedía encontrar el rumbo en aquel desolado lugar. Pronto ví a lo lejos unos bultos enormes, una vez que la tormenta se disipó pude distinguir en aquellos bultos los restos de la estatua de Sindel y además también pude ver a Quan Chi acompañado por Noob.

- ¿Rain, qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso el emperador no confía en mí? – me dijo el hechicero.

- No, me envía a traerle esto a Sindel.

- Pues llegas justo, ya estaba viva de nuevo.

- ¿Rain? ¿Acaso escuché el nombre Rain? – preguntaba una voz femenina, correspondiente al de una mujer mayor.

Yo no llegaba a ver dónde estaba ella, pero por los gestos de Quan Chi adiviné que estaba delante de él, así que camine pasando al hechicero y al ninja oscuro con la ropa en las manos.

- Reina Sindel, Shao Kahn me envío a traerle algo de ropa p… ¡POR ARGUS! – exclamé mientras me daba vuelta, ella estaba completamente desnuda.

- ¿Rain, eres tú? – me decía la reina, yo aún no me atrevía a mirarla.

- Sí… reina Sindel… so… soy yo… tome – le dije nervioso, me di la vuelta y le entregué las prendas, pero lo hice todo con los ojos cerrados.

- Pareces que te avergüenza verme así. – expresaba con un tono sonriente.

- No… no… es solamente por respeto.

Me quedé dándole la espalda a la mujer mientras ella se vestía. Una vez que ella concluyo finalmente pude mirarla, debo admitir que a pesar de su edad mantenía una figura perfecta y un rostro bello aunque algo tallado por el paso del tiempo. Los únicos defectos era su piel un poco más pálida, sus cabellos que antes eran completamente negros ahora eran casi todos blancos con una raya en el medio aún de color negro y sus ojos, color miel como los de su hija, ahora eran completamente blancos.

- _Ya veo de dónde sacó Kitana su hermosura._ – dije para mis adentros al ver a la mujer.

- Rain… como has crecido, la última vez que te vi eras más pequeño. – me decía ella.

- El tiempo pasa, reina.

- Te ves tan apuesto, podías haber sido la pareja perfecta para Kitana… pero por lo que ella acaba de hacer no merece ni vivir. – dijo seriamente.

- Parece que se enteró.

- Claro que me enteré, Quan Chi me contó todo, no puedo creer que Kitana haya traicionado así al emperador… ella ya no es más mi hija.

- _Quan Chi la controla, ahora Sindel está de nuestro lado. _– seguí pensando.

Volvimos al salón, Shao Kahn se alegró de ver a su esposa viva nuevamente y ahora ya o había barrera alguna que impidiera la invasión a Earthrealm.

- ¡Preparen a los tarkartans! – ordenó el amo. - ¡Earthrealm será conquistado!

- De acuerdo señor. – decía Baraka quien se retiraba a buscar al ejercito de su raza.

- Rain, ven aquí. – me llamó nuevamente Shao Kahn.

- ¿Sí, mi señor? – respondí arrodillándome.

- Necesite que comandes a los tarkatans. Será un ejército "temporal" para ti, eres uno de mis mejores guerreros y quiero que seas el estratega de la invasión. Quiero darte esto. – me dijo mientras me entregaba una espada dorada.

- ¡Con gusto señor! – respondí emocionado, finalmente tendría control sobre un ejército… aunque sea solamente por un tiempo.

En pocas horas, ya habíamos atravesado un portal que nos llevó directo al reino de los humanos. La gente corriendo desesperada por el terror de nuestra presencia La gente corriendo desesperada por el terror de nuestra presencia y la destrucción perpetrada por los tormentors lograron que en poco tiempo un ejército de humanos fuertemente armados nos hiciera frente. Pero la habilidad y ferocidad de los tarkatans más el armamento brindado por los Black Dragon los hacían rivales muy difíciles para la gente del reino invadido.

- Así que esto es Earthrealm. – dije yo mirando el ambiente, se notaba un claro avance tecnologíco comparado con Edenia, las ropas, los vehículos, las armas… todo tan evolucionado.

No era la primera vez que veía Earthrealm, ya había ido antes cuando era pequeño, pero era muy parecido a Edenia, lleno de naturaleza y hermosura, muy diferente a aquella tierra gris e infertil que era ahora.

La batalla se prolongaba por horas, yo caminaba tranquilamente por un puente que estaba encima de un lago, no estaba solo ya que me acompañaban Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Ermac y Motaro. Observé para todos lados y veía destrucción: tarkatans despedazando soldados humanos, tormentors destruyendo parte de esas enormes construcciones (ellos lo llaman edificios) y los vehículos enemigos.

En uno de aquellos edificios, en el techo para ser exactos, llegué a ver dos personas que están observando todos, llevaban un uniforme azul, tengo entendido que son llamados "policías", serían como los guardias que existen en los demás reinos, pero son más fáciles de corromper. La presencia de aquellos humanos me molestó bastante:

- ¡Reptile! ¿Ves a esas personas allá en lo alto? – le señalé el lugar al saurian.

- Sí, los veo claramente.

- Encárgate de ellos.

- De acuerdo, no será difícil. – me dijo él y comenzó a escalar el edificio como si no fuera nada.

Seguro de qué Reptile cumpliría su trabajo, decidí seguir mirando de cerca la acción, tenía una de mis manos colocadas cuidadosamente sobre lña vaina de mi espada para estar alerta ante algún ataque.

- ¡Rain, mira por allá! – me indicaba Skarlet.

Vi en la dirección y había un sujeto de cabello castaño, vendas en las manos, torso desnudo, pantalón y zapatos negros con detalles azules y los ojos cubiertos por una cosa extraña negra.

- ¡Ese sujeto lo conozco, es uno de los hombres de Raiden! ¡Johnny Cage si no me equivoco! – seguía diciéndome ella.

- ¡Motaro! – me dirigí al centauro. - ¡Acaba con ese sujeto, si es uno de los de Raiden es un objetivo principal!

- De acuerdo, lo despedazaré. – aceptó él.

- ¡ALTO AHÍ! - Nos gritó una voz desconocida.

Era un grupo de seis soldados que nos estaban apuntando, debo decir que no los había oído para nada.

- ¡No se muevan! – dijo el líder de ese grupo.

- ¿Ustedes creen que tenemos miedo? ¡Ermac! – ordené yo.

Acto seguido Ermac usó sus poderes mentales para elevar a los soldados por los aires, aprovechando la situación Skarlet arrojó unos kunais que mataron a dos de los soldados, Mileena hizo lo mismo con sus sais y mató a otros dos, finalmente yo con mi poder creé un relámpago que electrocutó y acabó con los dos restantes.

- Je, Patéticos humanos. – dije viendo la escena y luego me dirigí a mi grupo. – Bien, escúchenme, Skarlet, Ermac, Mileena… ¿Mileena?

La mujer edeniana-tarkatan se había apartado del grupo, estaba a un costado del puente mirando su reflejo en el lago.

- ¿Mileena que haces?

- Solo miro mi reflejo Rain.

- ¡No nos hagas perder tiempo con tus cosas infantiles! ¡Vámonos!

- ¡Tranquilo, ya voy! ¡Solo déjame mirarme un ratito, me veo tan linda!

- De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras, nosotros nos vamos.

- ¿No puedes esperar un poco, lindo? – me decía ella mientras me miraba fijamente.

- Mileena ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿No se supone que estas con Baraka?

- Sí… bueno, mi mitad tarkatan quiere a Baraka… pero mi mitad edeniana te mira a ti. – me explicaba ella ruborizada.

- Lo que me faltaba. – dije en voz bien baja, luego me dirigí nuevamente a la mujer. – Mira, hablamos de eso después ahora debemos irnos, beuno tú quédate si tanto quieres.

Me di la vuelta y le ordené a Skarlet y a Ermac que me siguieran y ambas creaciones no reprocharon para nada. Cuando nos alejamos varios pasos, oímos una voz que nos detuvo:

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces aquí? – decía un hombre que se estaba acercando a Mileena, cerca de él había otro que la estaba apuntando con un arma.

- Jejejeje, solo busco nuevos amigos. – decía ella riendo.

La sorpresa nuevamente me invadió al darme cuenta que aquellos hombres eran los mismos que estaban en el edificio, los mismos que le había ordenado a Reptile matar, parece que el saurian no cumplió su misión después de todo. Uno de los hombres, el que se acercaba a Mileena era un hombre corpulento, de cabello rubio, que vestía un uniforme con un gorro, todo azul, dos tonfas le colgaban en la espalda y dos pistolas en su cinturón; el otro era más delgado, tenía cabello negro atado y llevaba un uniforme similar pero sin ningún gorro.

Mileena y el primer sujeto comenzaron a pelear, el humano demostraba tener fuertes conocimientos de artes marciales.

- Ustedes quédense aquí. – le ordené a Skarlet y a Ermac antes de convertirme en agua.

El segundo oficial, el moreno, seguía apuntando a Mileena y amenazaba con disparar (ella ni sabía nada ya que estaba entretenida peleando). El hombre se estremeció y asusto al ver un pequeño charco de agua acercándose misteriosamente a sus pies: yo.

- ¿Pero qué mierd…? – expresó asombrado al verme tomando de nuevo mi forma humana y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar desenvainé mi espada y de una estocada hice saltar su arma dejándolo indefenso… o eso creí.

Apenas soltó el arma, el condenado me dio una fuerte patada, al igual que su compañero demostraba saber artes marciales. Luego de la patada quiso darme un puñetazo que yo pude bloquear para luego contratacarlo, el muy maldito se defendía muy bien.

- Peleas bastante bien para ser un simple humano. –le dije al sujeto.

- Eso pasa cuando estas mucho tiempo en el Black Dragon. – me contestó el con una voz seria pero algo nerviosa.

- ¿El Black Dragon? ¿Trabajaste con Kano?

- ¡No me recuerdes ese nombre!

Ese oficial no me ponía las cosas fáciles, le di una poderosa patada giratoria que llegó a esquivar y me contraatacó con un golpe a la cabeza. Molesto por el golpe le lancé un fuerte chorro de agua de mis manos que lo lanzó al suelo, cerca de su arma.

Yo estaba dispuesto a acabar con él hasta que ví como el otro oficial derrotaba a Mileena delante de mí, era inaceptable que un simple humano haya podido derrotarla, en mi distracción mi oponente tomó el arma y me apuntó, sin dudar ni un segundo me convertí nuevamente en agua y eludí los disparos.

- Vendrás conmigo. – dijo el hombre a Mileena, quien estaba en el suelo muy débil.

El oficial rubio de acercó lentamente a la ninja rosa hasta una criatura alada de Outworld lo distrajo el tiempo suficiente para que Mileena se levantara a atacarlo… pero el destino nuevamente jugó en nuestra contra al enviar al dios protector de Earthrealm a electrocutar y desmayar a mi compañera.

- _¡Maldito seas Raiden! – _pensé furioso mientras aún estaba convertido en agua.

- ¿Qui… quien eres tú? – preguntaba el hombre a su salvador pero no recibió respuestas, el dios del trueno voló alejándose de él.

Los dos oficiales se pusieron a hablar entre ellos, no llegaba a oír de que hablaban, pero dejaron la conversación al ver a un monstruo acercándose a ellos: Kintaro. Ambos hombres enseguida sacaban de nuevo sus armas y apuntaban contra el shokan.

- ¡Apunta bien Kabal! – decía el oficial rubio a su compañero.

Pero para desgracia del oficial de cabellos negros, Kintaro usó su particular habilidad de exhalar fuego desde su boca e incineró por completo al desdichado humano, quien caía al suelo en gritos de agonía y dolor.

- ¡Kabal! – gritó su compañero shockeado por lo ocurrido.

- ¡Humanos, son menos feos cuando arden! – gritó Kintaro.

- Ahora veras, maldito. – sentenció de nuevo el policía preparándose para pelear.

_- Este sujeto está loco. _– Pensaba yo – _Pelear contra Kintaro es un suicidio._

Riendo ante la valentía de su enemigo Kintaro se lanzó al combate en medio del puente. El humano esquivó varios de los golpes del enorme ser y pudo darle un golpe en la boca del estómago, cosa que enfureció al hombre-tigre, quien volvió a usar su aliento de fuego.

- ¡A mí no me darás con eso!- dijo el oponente mientras esquivaba la llamarada.

El shokan consiguió tomar al policía entre sus manos y comenzó a golpearlo contra el suelo varias veces antes de hacerlo volar contra la pared de un edficio. Increíblemente el humano aguantó todo el castigo, se levantó adolorido y fue a buscar su gorro que se cayó en medio de la golpiza.

- ¿Sabes con quien te estas metiendo, eh? – decía el humano con un coraje suicida. - ¡Sargento Kurtis Stryker, de la Policia de Nueva York, desgraciado! ¡No dejaré que un gatito de cuatro brazos me derrote!

- ¡Te desmembraré vivo! – amenazó Kintaro a la vez que, con la fuerza de sus piernas, ejecutaba un terrible salto para caer justo sobre el policía y aplastarlo como un insecto.

Pero ese tal Stryker, previniendo eso, logró hacerse aún lado y Kitaro falló cayendo solo a unos centímetros lejos. Apenas puso sus pies el shokan no estaba listo para un ataque y entonces su contrincante comenzó a darle golpes y patadas en todas partes de su voluminoso cuerpo.

A pesar de la paliza recibida, Kintaro estaba perfectamente bien y volvió a tomar al oficial entre sus garras, lo agarró de la cintura con los brazos inferiores mientras que con los superiores lo agarraba de la cabeza y tironeaba con fuerza amenazando con arrancársela de cuajo.

- Jejeje, estas muerto. – reía el shokan mientras intentaba decapitar a su enemigo.

- Aún no… no cantes victoria… - respondía Stryker mientras pude ver que de su cinturón sacaba un extraño aparato que lanzaba un pequeño rayo eléctrico, lo colocó en el cuello de Kintaro y acto seguido el enorme hombre-tigre comenzaba a convulsionar como si una descarga enorme recorriera su cuerpo, soltando inconscientemente a su rival. Al ver al gigante indefenso, Stryker le golpeó una pierna para que se arrodille.

- Ahora ya no eres tan grande. – dijo riendo el oficial con sus tonfas en la mano, ya que Kintaro arrodillado ahora tenía la misma altura.

El hombre comenzó a golpear la cabeza del shokan con los tonfas con una fuerza bestial, después de varios golpes la enorme criatura cae desmayada.

- _¡Esto es imposible! –_ pensé sin poder creerlo, Kintaro había sido derrotado… y encima por un simple humano sin poder alguno.

- ¡Je, no conocía mi fuerza! – dijo el policía viendo el cuerpo inerte de su oponente para luego darse la vuelta y ver a su compañero caído. - ¡Kabal!

Pude ver claramente como el sujeto tomaba de su cinturón un aparato por el cual comenzó a hablar pidiendo ayuda para su amigo quemado… pero no se percató en ningún momento que Ermac se acercaba lentamente. El guerrero rojo de ojos verdes uso de nuevo su poder y comenzó a elevar al habitante de Earthrealm:

- ¿Pero qué…? AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHHH! – gritó el oficial cuando Ermac literalmente lo mandó a volar y lo envió adentro de una estación subterránea, luego de eso el ninja rojo comenzó a flotar y fue directo adonde había caído su enemigo.

- Bien, Ermac eliminará a ese tipo. Mientras yo me desharé del quemado. – me dije mientras tomaba de nuevo mi forma humana.

El hombre de cabellos negros yacía en el suelo completamente herido, su puiel desprendía olor a quemado, parecía que ni viviría mucho tiempo.

- Que pena que Kintaro te haya hecho esto, yo quería terminar mi pelea contigo y matarte. – le decía al hombre, dudo si me escuchaba. – Acabaré con tu sufrimiento.

- ¡Espera! – decía Kano, el líder del Black Dragon quien se me acercaba corriendo. Sus ojos, el robótico y el normal, miraban fijamente al hombre que me disponía a ejecutar.

- ¿Qué haces Kano?

- Rain, escucha, no lo mates.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Es un enemigo!

- Él… él era uno de mis mejores hombres del Black Dragon, su nombre es Kabal.

- Sí, lo dijiste bien, ERA uno de tus hombres y que ahora va ir al otro mundo. Él ya dejó tu clan así que es un enemigo.

- No, quiero darle una oportunidad, seguro que cuando vea todo el poder que el clan está ganando seguro querrá volver.

- ¿Y si no quiere?

- Bueno, le diré a los hechiceros que le hagan una pequeña "lobotomía", pero no lo mates. Ayúdame a llevarlo a Outworld.

- Bien… de todas formas hay que volver allí… vamos.

Skarlet se acercó al ver que yo no volvía y entre los tres sin problemas llevamos al hombre herido, desconozco que fue de Ermac, no sé si logró derrotar al policía o no.

Dejamos a Kabal en los pozos de carne para que Shang Tsung lo curara, al principio el hechicero se negaba pero al final accedió al pedido del líder del Black Dragon.

- Son heridas realmente horrendas – decía Shang Tsung antes de comenzar. – Tendré que usar mi magia para la curación, pero al tratarse de un simple humano es probable que mi magia lo altere un poco… hasta podría brindarle poderes. Sus pulmones están seriamente dañados y no se puede hacer nada por eso, no podrá respirar por sus propios medios.

- No importa. – Aceptaba Kano – Tú cúralo y yo le colocaré una máscara respirador.

Y así ambos comenzaron una delicada operación, Skarlet y yo nos retiramos hacia el salón a ver al emperador. Apenas llegamos allí vimos a varios tarkatans (Mileena entre ellos) trayendo el cuerpo de Motaro, muerto.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – decía el emperador consternado ante el cadáver del centauro.

- Motaro estaba a punto de acabar con uno de los protectores de Earthrealm… pero Raiden se interpuso y lo mató. – decía Mileena con una muestra de rabia en sus ojos naranjas.

En pocos segundos también estaba presente Quan Chui y el mismo Shang Tsung, parece que no tardó casi nada en usar su magia para curar al amigo de Kano.

- ¡Raiden y los suyos son un verdadero estorbo para mis planes! ¡Hay que eliminarlos lo antes posible!

- Yo podría hacerlo, querido. – Decía la reina Sindel quien estaba sentada a su lado- Yo puedo vencer a esos humanos.

- Sí… pero tu fuerza no será suficiente… a menos que… ¡Shang Tsung! – ordenó el amo

- Sí mi señor. – dijo el hechicero pero antes de decir más el emperador, con una sola mano, lo envolvió en energía.

Todos pudimos presenciar como poco a poco el brujo comenzaba a desaparecer, su energía vital, la fuerza de sus almas abandonaba su cuerpo hasta que ya no quedó nada de él, acto seguido el emperador con su otra mano hacía su esposa y comenzó a traspasarle la energía quitada a Shang Tsung.

- _Que lastima, justo cuando comenzaba a caerme bien._ – pensé yo mirando el lugar donde hacía unos segundos estaba parado el brujo. – _Pero su enorme poder le servirá a reina Sindel par… ¡En el nombre de Argus! ¿Qué rayos es eso?_

Mi reacción fue debido a la vista de un extraño personaje que entró en escena: llevaba una extraña mascara metálica cubriendo toda su cara y su piel estaba completamente quemada, llevaba unas hookswords en la espalda.

No fui el único que vio a ese espantoso ser, Mileena y Noob, quien recién entraba al lugar, también lo vieron y los tres no dudamos en actuar al ver como el extraño intentaba atacar por la espalda a nuestro líder. Nos interpusimos entre nuestro amo y su atacante dispuestos a todos.

- ¡Nadie ataca al emperador! – dijo Mileena.

- Pagaras caro tu atrevimiento. – dije yo

- Tú de nuevo. – me dijo el hombre con su voz algo distorsionada por la máscara.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – le dije

- Hace poco peleaste conmigo, huiste en cuanto tomé mi arma. – me contestó él burlonamente.

- ¡Ajá, eres Kabal… no huí, me alegra que estés vivo, ahora podré terminar lo que empecé!

Fin del cuarto capitulo

_**Bueno, así concluye el cuarto capítulo de este fic, ya no falta mucho para el final.**_

_**Lo único que quiero aclarar es que los tormentors existen realmente en el juego MK9, son unos monstruos enormes que se pueden ver en algunos escenarios (en el fondo de "The Street" y "**__**Kahn's Coliseum**__**") y en el modo historia.**_

_**Sé que quizás a las peleas fueron muy cortas y poco detalladas, intento hacer lo mejor que puedo pero que se entienda que este fic tiene muchos combates y es muy difícil para mí tanto narrarlos como describirlos.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Ale93371**_


	5. Entre muertes y engaños

Capítulo 5: Entre muertes y engaños

**POV Rain**

Entre los tres teníamos rodeado al humano, Mileena desenfundó sus sais y fue la primera en atacar.

Él muy desgraciado aún conservaba su agilidad y fuerza a pesar de su estado lamentable, ya que esquivaba cada golpe de la mortífera ninja rosa, tras bloquear un golpe Kabal pudo darle un rodillazo en el abdomen a Mileena. Noob se lanzó también a la lucha para ayudar a la edeniana-tarkatan, el ninja negro usaba toda su fuerza y habilidad pero aún no era suficiente para dominar al humano.

Una vez que el ex Lin Kuei recibió un golpe que lo desorientó fue mi turno de entrar en combate, aún conservaba mi espada dorada (la llamo "Storm Sword") así que la desenvainé y me preparé para liquidar al enemigo.

- ¡Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad! – dije ya listo. – Veo que llevas Hookswords en la espalda, úsalas porque no me gusta pelear contra un enemigo desarmado.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no uso estas armas. – Explicaba él mientras desenvainaba sus armas – Debo haber perdido algo de practica… pero igual puedo hacerte pedazos.

Mileena y Nobb se estaban reponiendo de los golpes mientras Kabal y yo nos batíamos en un duelo con espadas. Él usaba dos Hookswoords y yo solamente mi Storm Sword pero mi habilidad me hacía un buen rival. Nuestras armas sacaban chispas con cada contacto, ambos estábamos concentrados completamente en el duelo, sabiendo que cada distracción puede ser fatal. Uno de mis golpes de espada consigue herirlo en uno de sus brazos y haciéndolo soltar un hooksword, ahora la lucha era más pareja.

Lancé un último golpe con la esperanza de liquidar a Kabal pero este consiguió bloquearlo con su arma, en ese momento los dos estábamos midiendo nuestras fuerzas yo empujaba mi Storm Sword contra su espada-gancho mientras él hacía lo mismo, en algún momento alguno de los dos se iba a quebrar. Yo ya sentía como el humano se estaba cansando y su arma estaba a punto de romperse por la presión de la mía.

- Ríndete, estas perdido. – dije yo ya asegurándome la victoria.

- No… no me rendiré sin pelear… - me contestó él furioso mientras un extraño resplandor purpura salía de su máscara.

- ¿Pero qué cara…? – agregué impactado por aquel destello.

Acto seguido de aquél destelló salió disparado una esfera de energía purpura que me derribó.

- Wow, ni yo sé cómo hice eso. – decía Kabal tan asombrado como yo y los demás.

Me levanté rápidamente, veo que detrás de Kabal Mileena y Noob ya están recuperados y planean atarlo por la espalda. Los tres decidimos atacar al mismo tiempo al humano: Mileena fue por detrás, Noob por uno de los lados y yo de frente… pero lo que ocurrió después nos dejó tan absortos como abochornados.

Estábamos a tan solo unos centímetros de nuestro objetivo, Kabal al darse cuenta de que yo no era el único que iba a atacar intentó evadirnos pero misteriosamente… desapareció. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde y como resultado los tres terminamos golpeándonos a nosotros mismos, luego de eso giro la cabeza y veo al miserable solo a unos metros de nosotros.

- ¡Maldito! – grité adolorido.

- No entiendo… comencé a correr y entonces… – trataba de argumentar el humano muy confundido por sus propias habilidades.

- ¿Cómo hizo eso, no se suponía que era un simple humano sin poderes? – preguntaba Mileena mientras se incorporaba nuevamente tras el impacto.

- Tiene poderes ahora, esto debe por la magia que Shang Tsung usó para curarlo… gracias a Argus que ese condenado brujo ahora está muerto. – le contesté furioso.

- Parece que ahora soy más veloz que nunca. – presumía el enmascarado, dicho esto comenzó a correr tan velozmente que desapareció nuevamente de nuestra vista.

Mileena, Noob y yo miramos a nuestro alrededor pero no veíamos nada, tampoco el emperador y los demás conseguían ver al enemigo. La ninja rosa se alejó un par pasos de Noob y de mí diciendo que Kabal estaba cerca, fue ahí que recibió un terrible golpe en la cara que la noqueó instantáneamente.

No había tenido tiempo ni de reaccionar la pobre mujer, Noob se acercó a ella pero apenas dio unos pasos recibió un brutal golpe en el estómago por una sombra que pasó rápidamente.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estás desgrac…? – exclamaba el ninja negro hasta que un segundo golpe, ahora también en la cabeza lo tiró al suelo.

- Dos menos, queda uno. – dijo una voz que pasó rápidamente por mi cabeza.

- ¡Ven aquí y pelea como hombre, cobarde! – le grité al aire disimulando un poco los nervios.

- De acuerdo… ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! – contestó Kabal apareciendo de la nada enfrente mío.

Al igual que Mileena yo tampoco tuve tiempo para nada, apenas pude ver el golpe que veía hacía mí. Caí al suelo dolorido pero no derrotado y aún en mis manos tenía la Storm Sword. Pude ver que Noob aún estaba consciente, no había sido desmayado.

- Noob, usa… usa tu portal. – le ordené al ex Lin Kuei

El espectro me obedeció y con sus manos creó un portal justo debajo de los pies de Kabal, el humano cayo dentro. Yo me incorporé con la espada lista para herir, un nuevo portal se abrió pero arriba y de ahí cayó nuevamente nuestro enemigo, justo enfrente de mí. Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo yo coloqué mi espada en el cuello quemado de ese bastardo.

- ¡Ahora si estás muerto! – grité, en pocos segundos iba decapitarlo de un golpe.

- Hora de irse. – dijo Kabal y antes de que yo pudiera asestarle el golpe definitivo usó su tremenda velocidad y corrió hacía un portal abierto a Earthrealm, el mismo por el que unos minutos atrás habían entrado Milenna y los tarkatans.

- ¡Quan Chi! ¡Cierra el portal! – gritó Shao Kahn

El hechicero lanzó un conjuro pero fue demasiado tarde, el humano había cruzado el portal y regresó a su tierra.

- ¡Maldita sea! – grité arrojando mi espada. - ¡Se escapó!

- No se preocupe por eso, Rain. – me dijo una voz metalica: Cyrax.

- ¿Qué quieres decir ciborg? – dijo el emperador oyendo también al invitado.

- En Earthrealm aún quedan algunos de los guerreros de Outworld, también hay soldados Lin Kuei. Nuestro más reciente ciborg Sub-Zero, unidad LK-520 aún está allá, él se encargara de ese humano.

- Más te vale, hojalata. – le dije aún malhumorado mientras ayudaba a Mileena y a Noob. A la vez que ayudaba a ambos ninjas a levantarse, en la entrada al salón, a unos metros del trono de Shao Kahn, un sujeto que estaba tirado en el suelo se levantaba.

- ¿Kano? ¿Qué hacías ahí? – decía el emperador al Black Dragon.

- Ouch, mi cabeza… como duele… ¿ya se deshicieron de ese estúpido de Kabal? – contestaba confundido el humano.

- ¿Así que tú fuiste que quien trajo a esa cosa?

- Sí señor, lo siento… creí que podía entrar en razón…

- ¡Trajiste a un intruso aquí, a Outworld, me pusiste en peligro junto con los demás! ¡Debería…!

- Perdón señor, no lo volveré a hacer… deme otra oportunidad, los del Black Dragon no fallamos.

- Te daré una oportunidad solo y porque SOLO me has dado buen armamento para mi ejército, pero si vuelves a fallar partiré en dos con mis propias manos.

- Sí señor Shao Kahn. – dijo nerviosamente el humano y acto seguido se daba la vuelta listo para ire.

- ¡No te vayas todavía, Kano! – dijo el emperador. - ¡Acérquense todos!

Mileena, Noob, Skarlet, Quan Chi, SIndel, Kano, Baraka, Reptile, Kintaro, Goro y yo nos acercamos ante nuestro líder.

- Escuchenme bien, para fusionar los mundos necesito mucho poder. Si quiero derrotar a Raiden y a sus aliados necesito mucho más poder y energía, así que, Quan Chi, te necesito para que inicies el soulnado.

- Sí señor. – contestó el brujo blanco.

-¿Soulnado? – preguntábamos algunos de nosotros.

- Sí, un tornado de almas. Un tornado que absorberá las almas de todos los habitantes de Eathrealm y me dará un poder infinito, seré más poderoso que nadie. Pero para eso necesitaré la colaboración de varios.

- Cuente conmigo señor. – decíamos de uno en uno.

- Muy bien, pero para iniciar el soulnado hay que ofrecer como sacrificio un puñado de humanos. Kano, Goro y Kintaro, ustedes tomarán varias personas de Earthrealm para el ritual. Ermac aún debe estar allá así que él también los ayudará.

- Sí, amo. – respondieron los hombres mencionados.

- Quan Chi, tú iras a al cementerio de Earthrealm y con tus conjuros darás inicio al soulnado.

- Con gusto mi señor, Noob irá conmigo.

- Que Skarlet vaya también… por las dudas.

- De acuerdo. – aceptó el hechicero.

Una vez que se retiraron para llevar a cabo su misión, Skarlet se acercó al emperador, desde yo estaba pude oír perfectamente lo que decían:

- Señor… no entiendo porque quiere que vaya con Quan Chi si usted no confía mucho en él. – preguntaba la ninja roja.

- Exactamente por eso, no confío para nada en él y por eso quiero que lo vigiles, si planea algo en mi contra lo eliminaras ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Mucho señor. – contestó ella retirándose y siguiendo al brujo y su súbdito oscuro. Yo permanecí en el salón junto con los que quedaban, en cualquier momento Earthrealm y Outworld finalmente serán fusionados.

Estuve varias horas en el mismo lugar, descansando y preparándome bien para lo que vnía, cerca de mí estaban Sektor y Cyrax que hablaban entre ellos.

- No es lógico… he perdido contacto con Sub-Zero desde hace casi cuatro horas. – decía Cyrax controlando un panel de su brazo.

- Sí, realmente es ilógico, mi radar no detecta el funcionamiento de la unidad LK-520. – agregaba el ciborg rojo mirando también su panel.

- ¿No habrá sido ese Kabal? – Me interpuse en la charla – Seguro que se encontraron y ese fenómeno acabó con el ciborg.

- Es improbable que ocurra eso, edeniano. – me recriminaba Cyrax. – La unidad LK-520 es una de las más poderosas… es muy difícil que pueda ser derrotada.

- Están demasiado seguros. – Refuté - Seguramente tu amigo ahora está hecho pedazos en algún rincón de…

No pude concluir mi frase ya que en segundos hizo aparición nada más y nada menos que el propio Sub-Zero. Ya no quedaba absolutamente nada del Lin Kuei que había visto antes, ahora era una maquina con cubierta por una armadura plateada y azul.

- Bueno… me equivoqué. – reconocí.

- Por fin llegaste. – dijeron Cyrax y Sektor al unisono.

- He tenido un encuentro con un humano desconocido, pero ya lo eliminé.

Cyrax y yo nos largamos y dejamos a los ciborgs rojo y azul charlando, entes de irme completamente, pude oír un último dialogo:

- Ven conmigo Sub-Zero, debo encomendarte una misión. – habló Sektor mientras creaba un portal.

- Entendido. – aceptó el ciborg cryomancer yendo también al portal y desapareciendo.

Me pregunto qué clase de misión será, pero bueno, no es asunto mío. Era una pena que Skarlet se halla ido con Quan Chi y Noob… comienzo a sentirme solo.

**Un tiempo más tarde… en Earthrealm**

**POV Skarlet**

Luego de mucho tiempo, Quan Chi, Noob y yo llegamos al cementerio acompañados por algunos tarkatans armados. El emperador había dicho que necesitábamos humanos vivos para comenzar el ritual que dará inicio al tornado de almas, por ese motivo los tarkatans pudieron dominar y desarmar varios soldados de Earthrealm que nos amenazaron al vernos.

Cuando estos humanos fueron atados en el medio del lugar, Quan Chi despidió a los tarkatans, pero antes de que ellos pudieran marcharse, Ermac y Kano aparecieron, malheridos ambos.

- ¿Pero qué ocurrió? – preguntó asombrado Quan Chi anteel estado de los dos guerreros.

- Ese Sub-Zero… - decía Kano que además de estar adolorido tiritaba. – Ese hijo de puta nos traicionó. Goro, Kintaro y yo teníamos a los soldados y entonces vino ese maldito robot y nos derrotó, liberó a los soldados y a mí me congeló… todavía tengo frío. Ermac intentó detenerlo pero también fue vencido. Parece que atacó a Sektor y analizando su memoria pudo localizarnos.

- Que desastre. – dije yo mirando el estado deplorable del Black Dragon y el ninja rojo.

- Gracias por advertirnos Kano, si él sabía que algunos humanos los tenían ustedes, seguro también sabe de qué en el cementerio estaríamos nosotros. Ahora lárguense.

Kano, Ermac y los tarkatans se marcharon dejándonos a nosotros tres solos. El hechicero comenzó a pronunciar unos conjuros en una lengua desconocida, una misteriosa energía verde comenzó a brotar del suelo y de los humanos atados. Poco a poco se estaba formando el soulnado, pronto cada alma de este reino le pertenecerá al emperador.

Habían pasado varios minutos y la energía verde comenzaba a aumentar, Quan Chi apun seguía ensimismado con sus canticos. Gire la cabeza para ver a Noob y me encontré con que él estaba quieto mirando en una dirección.

- Noob ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué miras? – dije yo.

- Allá viene alguien. – me contestó el ninja negro sin apartar la vista, sus ojos blancos seguían mirando en la misma dirección. - Kano nos advirtió de él.

Exactamente como decía él, alguien se estaba acercando. Tenía una armadura plateada y azul, era un ciborg, uno de los Lin Kueis, era Sub-Zero.

- Quedate con Quan Chi. – me dijo él, dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacía el intruso.

- Voy contigo. – le propuse.

- No, estoy lo voy a arreglar yo, es un asunto… de familia.

- ¿Familia? – dije confundida pero luego recordé quien era Noob en su vida pasada: el primer Sub-Zero y hermano mayor del actual.

El ninja negro siguió caminando hasta estar cara a car con el ciborg, desde mi distancia pude oír todo lo que decían:

- Creí que estabas de nuestro lado. – dijo Noob.

- Yo solo era un autómata, pero Raiden y sus aliados me liberaron. Uno de esos guerreros, Kabal me derrotó pero eso permitió que sus compañeros me reprogramaran y me devolvieran mi alma y mi vida. – decía el ciborg Lin Kuei.

- Tú no mereces llamarte Sub-Zero. – contestó secamente el ex Lin Kuei.

- ¿Quién eres tú para decidir eso?

- Porque yo una vez usé esos colores.

- ¡¿Bi-Han?! – dijo asombrado el ciborg.

- Así es, Kua Liang, Quan Chi me ha perfeccionado.

- ¿Perfeccionado? ¡Mírate, míranos! Ahora solo somos meras copias de nosotros mismos.

- Él me resucitó, me dio una nueva vida, Kuai Liang.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para servir a Outworld y a Earthrealm?

- Tal vez así deba ser, quizás ahora sí estoy en el lugar correcto.

- Hermano…

- Compartir sangre no nos hace hermanos. – sentenció Noob poniéndose en pose de pelea.

- Entonces no lamentaré tu derrota. – concluyó Sub-Zero también preparándose.

No podía creerlo, dos hermanos estaban peleando, ambos para un bando distinto. La transformación en ciborg le dio a una Sub-Zero una fuerza y resistencia ilimitadas y eso podía verse en pleno combate esquivando las patadas y golpes que Noob le daba. El ninja oscuro comenzó a darle varios golpes y patadas a su enemigo pero la fuerte coraza de metal le impedía recibir daño alguno. El ciborg contratacó con una fuerte golpe a las costillas de su hermano, dejándolo tambaleando, pero a los pocos segundos e recuperó y volvió al ataque.

El pecho de Sub-Zero se abrió en dos y de allí salió un rayo de hielo, Noob pudo esquivarlo a tiempo pero el rayo le rozó el hombre congelando una pequeña parte del mismo.

- Impresionante, tus poderes congelantes han aumentado, Kui Liang. – comprobó el espectro mirando su hombre congelado.

- Tú, en cambio, perdiste tus poderes cryomancer, Bi-Han. – dijo Sub-Zero.

- Sí, pero tengo nuevos poderes, como esto. – concluyó Noob lanzándole un rayo de energía oscura, parecía a una nube.

El ataque impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de ciborg, enseguida su hermano se abalanzó sobre él para golpearlo brutalmente. Ahora Noob golpeaba con mucha más fuerza, tanto que Sub-Zero si sentía dolor.

- Adios, Kuai Liang. – se preparaba Noob para el golpe final.

- Es demasiado temprano para despedirse, Bi-Han. – contestó Sub-Zero convirtiéndose a sí mismo en una estatua de hielo.

La capa de hielo añadió más resistencia a la coraza del ciborg, el pobre ninja negro se quebró la mano al dar el puñetazo. Distraído por el dolor Noob no se daba cuenta que su hermano abría nuevamente su pecho en dos y de ahí sacaba una especie de esfera metálica, comenzó a golpear al ninja negro en la cabeza con el objeto varias veces y en el último golpe el aparato explotó liberando un líquido que congeló a mi aliado. Noob estaba hecho una escultura de hielo hasta que el ciborg decidió terminar la pelea dándole una tremenda patada que destruyó la capa de hielo y dejó al espectro en el suelo, inconsciente.

- Tienes razón, ya no somos hermanos. – concluyó Sub-Zero mirando a su enemigo desmayado.

- No puede ser. – dije mirando la escena.

Me preparé para enfrentarme al ciborg, no podía dejar que él arruine todo… pero para empeorar la situación apareció otra persona junto a él.

- ¡Nightwolf! – dijo asombrado Sub-Zero al ver a su compañero. - ¿Qué haces aquí, chaman?

- Vine a ayudarte, hay que evitar que Shao Kahn tome las almas, hay que cerrar el soulnado. Ahora vete, yo puedo con esto.

El ciborg le hizo caso a su amigo y se transportó lejos de aquí. La pequeña concentración de energía verde que cubría a los soldados humanos se fue expandiendo hasta tomar la forma definitiva, la forma de un tornado esmeralda.

- No dejaremos que ellos deshagan el tornado de almas, vamos Skarlet. – me dijo Quan Chi.

- Sí, hechicero. – acepté caminando hacía el chamán.

El guerrero indio nos vio acercarnos y con sus manos formó un arco y una flecha de energía y la arrojó contra mí, algo inútil ya que pude eludirlo sin problemas.

- Te arrepentirás de esto, Nightwolf. – dijo Quan Chi.

- Engendros de Outworld y Neartherrealm, los destruiré. – amenazó el chamán.

Sin perder ni un segundo tomé 3 de mis kunais y los lancé contra el enemigo. Mi puntería era perfecta pero el muy bastardo se envolvió a sí mismo en un aura de energía e hizo rebotar mis cuchillas. Lancé un grito de dolor al sentir mis propios kunais clavándose en mi carne tras el rebote, dos se clavaron en una de mis piernas y la tercera en el abdomen.

- No te preocupes Skarlet, yo me hago cargo. – gritó el hechicero mientras corría hacia su objetivo.

Yo me quedé arrodillada, con mucho esfuerzo y dolor comencé a sacarme las cuchillas. A la vez que hacía esto miraba concentrada la pelea entre el indio y el brujo.

Usando su magia Quan Chi arrojó un rayo con forma de cráneo hacía su enemigo, Nightwolf volvió a usar el mismo truco de reflejar el ataque pro en realidad había sido una distracción para que el hechicero se teletransporte y literalmente le caiga encima. Una vez en el suelo comenzó a pisar y a patear al guerrero indio. Para poder sacarse al hombre de encima Nightwolf dijo un conjuro e inmediatamente un rayo cayó del cielo (según oí son los propios espíritus de sus antepasados los que hacen eso) y electrocutó brevemente a Quan Chi.

Molesto por esto, Quan Chi comenzó a pelear mano a mano con el chamán, nunca creí que un guerrero indio pudiera saber tanto de artes marciales como lo demostraba aquel hombre. La pelea era pareja pero en poco tiempo Nightwolf comenzó a tomar ventaja dándole una brutal golpiza el hechicero.

Yo ya había podido quitarme los kunais y fui a ayudar al brujo, una vez que este cayó al suelo Nightwolf vio que yo me acercaba con mis cuchillas grandes desenvainadas. El chamán nuevamente usando su energía esta vez creó dos hachas de energía y las usó para defenderse de mis ataques. Pude hacerle un corte en el abdomen del cual comenzó a sangrar, parte de esta sangre saltó a mis manos, cuando nos separamos el chamán colocó una mano encima de la herida mientras que yo decidí asustarlo un poco bajándome la máscara y llevando los dedos ensangrentados a la boca., sintiendo el sabor dulce del líquido rojo.

- ¿Qué eres? – me dijo al ver lo que yo hacía.

- Tu muerte. – le dije sin rodeos.

Me subí de nuevo la máscara y me lancé dispuesta a que esta vez el corte sea en el cuello. Estaba a punto de lograr el golpe final, hasta que Noob, quien recién se había despertado, se interpuso.

- ¡Noob! – grité enfurecida por la interrupción.

- Estas herida Skarlet, déjame a mí. – me dijo el ninja negro al mismo tiempo que luchaba contra el indio.

Frustrada y enojada me fui hacía Quan Chi para ver si podía despertarlo. Después de muchos intentos finalmente el brujo abrió sus ojos y al mismo tiempo que ocurría esto Nightwolf golpeaba a Noob con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer justo en medio del soulnado.

- Oh no. – decía una y otra vez Quan Chi viendo cómo, entre gritos, Noob era arrastrado hasta los más alto del tornado de almas.

El color verde esmeralda del tornado comenzó paulatinamente a ponerse de un color purpura fuerte, ese color instantáneamente me hizo pensar en un hombre: Rain. Noob siguió flotando hasta desaparecer en la punta del soulnado, este mismo además de cambiar de color también se estaba moviendo con más fuerza y expandiéndose más.

- ¡Va a estallar! – Gritó Quan Chi - ¡No hay nada que se pueda hacer, Noob está muerto! ¡Vámonos de aquí!

- ¡De acuerdo! – contesté.

Pudimos escapar a tiempo por un portal que creó el hechicero, no sé qué habrá pasado con ese Nightwolf… pero ahora debíamos decirle al emperador sobre nuestro fracaso ya que no pudimos mantener el soulnado intacto.

**POV Rain**

Cuando Kano, Goro, Kintaro, Sektor, Ermac, Skarlet y Quan Chi regresaron contando de su encuentro con un traicionero Sub-Zero y un chamán entrometido llamado Nightwolf, el emperador se puso rojo de ira.

- ¡Son unos inútiles! ¡Les doy las misiones más sencillas y fracasan como novatos! – gritaba desaforadamente el emperador.

- Perdónenos señor, hacemos lo que mejor podemos. – se excusó Quan Chi en nombre de todos.

- ¡No pude poseer las almas de Earthrealm, esos malditos aliados de Raiden me tienen harto! – seguía gritando Shao Kahn.

- Tranquilo querido, yo me encargaré de los solados de Raiden y si puedo, incluso de el mismo dios del trueno. – decía la reina Sindel, que en su interior brotaba el poder de Shang Tsung y sus almas.

- De acuerdo, esposa mía, ve tú. – aceptó Shao Kahn ahora más tranquilo.

- Señor Shao Kahn. – se interpuso Sektor.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?!

- Cyrax, yo y varios de nuestros ciborgs Lin Kuei podemos acompañar a la reina Sindel en su cacería de los protectores de Earthrealm. Sabiendo que uno de los nuestros está en aquel grupo podemos explicarle a ella los puntos débiles de los ciborgs, donde golpear para lograr un apagado definitivo de la unidad desertora.

- Perfecto. Pero no solamente los ciborgs Lin Kuei irán. ¡Rain! – se dirigió el emperador a mí.

- Sí, mi señor.

- Acompáñala a ella. Que ataquen primero los Lin Kuei, si ellos fallan entrará ella y si ves que está en problemas la ayudas o la sacas de ahí. ¿Entendido?

- Será un honor acompañar a la reina mi señor.

En más o menos una hora ya estábamos de nuevo en Earthrealm, los Lin Kuei aún podían rastrear a Sub-Zero así que no sería problema encontrarlo junto a los demás. La búsqueda nos llevó hasta una antigua catedral, entramos sigilosamente para no alertar a nadie.

- Muy bien. – se dirigía la reina Sindel a mí y a los Lin Kuei. – Primero los Lin Kueis dirigidos por Cyrax y Sektor se harán invisibles y emboscaran a los hombres de Raiden, Rain y yo estaremos escondidos mirando todo.

- Afirmativo, reina Sindel. Yo estoy incapacitado para realizar invisibilidad, estaré oculto hasta el ataque. – contestaba Cyrax mientras se iba junto con sus soldados Lin Kuei.

Desde donde estábamos escondidos podíamos ver todo, pude distignguir a todos los hombres de Earthrealm: Estaban Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Kabal, Sub-Zero, Smoke, Jade, Kitana, Stryker (Ermac no pudo vencerlo después de todo), un sujeto con brazos de metal (por lo que oí en la charla entre ellos su nombre es Jax) y un indio que chamán que supongo que es Nightwolf (de ser así, escapó de la explosión del soulnado). También pude ver al mismísimo Raiden acompañado por un joven que si no me equivoco debe ser el famoso Liu Kang.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora, Raiden? – decía Nightwolf al dios.

- Debo ver a los dioses antiguos. Deben impedir que Shao Kahn fusiones Earthrealm y Outworld., Sho Kahn no puede invadir un reino así sin ser castigado. – decía el hombre del enorme sombrero y ojos blancos.

- Voy contigo Raiden. – dijo Liu Kang.

- Liu Kang… - lo interrumpía Kitana con su voz dulce.

- No te preocupes, solo serán unos minutos. ¿Qué pueden pasar en unos minutos?

_- Que te maten brutalmente, maldito shaolin. _– pensé enojado viendo como Kitana miraba al humano.

En unos segundos el dios del trueno y el monje desaparecieron en un relámpago dejando a sus aliados en la catedral totalmente solos, era el momento perfecto para atacar, si bien no matábamos a Raiden si lo íbamos a dejar sin ayuda.

- ¿Creen que Raiden logre algo? – preguntaba Sonya preocupada.

- Sino no te preocupes Sonya. Yo te protegeré. – decía ese estúpido de Cage haciéndose el héroe.

- Tú no puedes protegerte ni a ti mismo Johnny. – contradecía Jax.

- Oye, yo soy un guerrero muy fuerte y muy astuto.

- Sí claro Cage. Como cuando te dije que íbamos a hacer un ataque sorpresa para salvar a Sonya y tú no tuviste mejor idead que gritar "¡Sonya!" apenas la viste… eso sí que fue astuto ya que se nos vinieron encima como 10 guardias.

- ¿Realmente hizo eso? – decía riéndose Stryker.

- Sí, realmente hizo eso Kurtis. – agregó Sonya.

- Wow, wow, wow ¿Cómo qué "Kurtis"? ¿Se conocen un par de horas y ya se llaman por el nombre? – decía estupefacto el joven castaño.

- Silencio, Cage. – dijo el ciborg Sub-Zero.

- ¡Tú no me vas a callar maquinita!

- ¡Callate un segundo! – concluyó el cryomancer mirando para todos lados.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sub-Zero? – dijo Smoke.

- ¡Los Lin Kuei… están aquí! – gritó alertado de nuestra presencia.

Inmediatamente más de una docena de ciborgs Lin Kuei se hicieron visibles listos para atacar, Cyrax y Sektor entre ellos. Todos los hombres de Raiden miraban desconcertados la trampa en la que estaban metidos sin escapatoria.

- ¡Tenías que abrir la boca! – le dijo Stryker molesto a su compañero de armadura plateada y azul.

Los Lin Kuei atacaron a los protectores de Earthrealm, pero lamentablemente no fueron rivales para ellos: Kitana decapitó varios con sus abanicos, Jade hizo lo mismo con su boomerangs con cuchilla, Sub-Zero congeló y destrozó a uno de los ciborgs mientras le arrancaba la cabeza a otro tiñéndose el cuerpo de negro con el aceite que salía; Stryker le disparó en la cabeza con su pistola a uno pero otro logra agarrarlo del brazo:

- Debemos destruir objetivo. – dijo el ciborg sosteniendo a Stryker.

- ¡Denegado! – dijo el oficial quien tomaba una granada de su cinturón, le quitaba el seguro y de un golpe lo metía dentro del torso del ciborg, el dolor hizo que inconscientemente soltara al hombre, segundos después el ciborg voló en pedazos.

Jax aplastó con sus brazos la cabeza de uno y le arrancó los brazos a otro (que ironía); Sonya lanzó un rayo rosa contra un ciborg, luego tomó entre sus piernas a otro y con la enorme fuerza de estas lo partió en dos mitades; Johnny Cage le arrancó la cabeza a uno de un golpe y a otro la también lo partió en dos pero con la fuerza de sus manos; Kabal destrozó a varios con sus hookswords y su velocidad; Smoke se deshacía de uno insertándole dos dedos en sus ojos y pasando humo a través de ellos, en pocos segundos el ciborg empezó a arder por dentro, su armadura y partes de piel se desprendían dejando un cadáver desollado, otro ciborg se le acercó por detrás pero el Lin Kuei fue más veloz y convirtiéndose en humo se metió dentro del enemigo. En poco tiempo de adentro del ciborg hacia afuera sale un brazo, luego otro y finalmente el ninja entero salió de adentro del robot destrozándolo por completo.

- Que asqueroso. – decía Johnny Cage mirando al ninja canoso ahora cubierto de aceite y sangre.

- No es una técnica linda y tampoco agradable… pero es efectiva. – aclaró Smoke.

Por ultimo Nightwolf derrotaba a Cyrax y a Sektor, pero llegaron a escapar antes de ser asesinados como los demás. Desde donde estaba escondido pude ver toda la acción, los Lin Kuei apenas pudieron hacer algo.

- ¡Mierda, son muy fuertes! ¡Debemos entrar nosotros, reina Sindel!... ¿reina Sindel? – dije yo comprobando que la mujer ya no estaba al lado mío como antes, al contrario, se había levantado y había ido contra los humanos.

Entró usando su famoso grito sónico, ataque con el que lo gró derribar temporalmente a varios de los aliados de Raiden.

- ¡Madre! – gritó sorprendida Kitana al ver de nuevo a su progenitora.

- ¡Vengan! – Los desafiaba la antigua reina de Edenia.- ¡Terminaré lo que los Lin Kuei no pudieron!

Tras recuperarse del ataque los humanos y las dos edenianas se pusieron en pose de pelea, listos para enfrentarse a la nueva amenaza.

- Vamos. – decía Jax listo.

- ¡Ataquen! – ordenó Nightwolf

Ante la orden los guerreros atacaron a la mujer. La siguiente escena quedará siempre en mi memoria, la verdad no entendía porque los muy idiotas atacaron de a uno en lugar de atacar todos juntos, de haber sido nunca hubiera visto lo que vi:

Nightwolf fue el primero en caer al intentar golpear a Sindel con un hacha pero ella lo bloqueó y le dio varios golpes en el rostro; luego siguió Cage quien recibió también varios golpes en el rostro y en el abdomen; Kabal fue la primera víctima fatal ya que intentó golpear a Sindel pero ella se adelantó y lo golpeó primero para luego en el suelo pisarlo con tanta fuerza que el tacon de su zapato se clavó en el corazón del humano; Stryker siguió pero solo recibió una patada que lo hizo arrodillarse y un golpe en la cara que le destrozo gran parte de la mandíbula y el cráneo acabando con su vida; Sub-Zero hizo lo que pudo pero recibió varios golpes certeros en sus circuitos principales (Cyrax y Sektor habían enseñado donde golpear) apagándolo para siempre; Jax intentó destrozarla con sus brazos metálicos pero ella pudo darle una patada y clavar su tacon del zapato en su cuello, atravesando su garganta; Smoke casi consigue golpear pero él fue rápidamente derrotado por la ex reina de edenia, quien optó por romperle el cuello al ninja plateado; Sonya no pudo hacer nada pues cuando quiso acercarse a Sindel recibió una brutal patada que la dejó en el suelo desmayada.

Ahora solo quedaban las dos edenianas: Jade y Kitana. Jade intentó golpear con su bastón a Sindel pero la mujer madura pudo esquivarla y golpearla varias veces en la cara atontándola para luego arrancarle el estómago simplemente con sus manos; solo quedaba la pobre Kitana, después de muchas dudas al final optó por atacar a su propia madre pero Sindel la derrotó fácilmente dándole una feroz paliza, la desdichada princesa quedó en el suelo herida mientras miraba a Sindel acercándose.

- Madre… - decía ella con su mirada de tristeza.

- Ya no soy tu madre. – le dijo Sindel severamente.

- ¡Shao Kahn te ha corrompido madre, te está manipulando!

- ¡Shao Kahn me resucitó! Y tú lo traicionaste… en aras de una causa patética.

- ¡Recuerda Edenia madre, recuerda la tierra donde vivimos! ¡Nuestro hogar!

- Silencio Kitana, es hora de que te unas con tus amigos.

Yo no podía creer lo que veía, no pude evitar sentirme horrorizado al ver terrible escena: Sindel estaba usando su poder de robar almas que adquirió con los poderes de Shang Tsung y comenzó a drenar el alma de su propia hija ¡Le estaba quitando la vida a su misma sangre!.

Una voz fuerte nos distrajo a ambos, era Nightwolf, quien estaba desmayado por los golpes y que ahora estaba nuevamente de pie.

- ¡Monstruo! – le gritó el chamán a la reina.

- ¿Sigues vivo? – decía sorprendida Sindel mientras dejaba de absorber la fuerza de Kitana, dejándola en el suelo aparentemente muerta - ¡No importa, pronto te reunirás con tus ancestros!

La antigua reina edeniana usó nuevamente su grito sónico pero parecía no hacerle efecto al guerrero indio, quien seguía parado perfectamente. Entonces la mujer madura nuevamente optó por los puños y comenzó una feroz pelea con el hombre, quien no era un rival fácil de derrotar. Después de varios intentos fallidos por golpear al chaman, la mujer se alejó y de su boca expulsó un proyectil de energía purpura, pero su enemigo se cubrió en una aura verde y el rayo rebotó en él volviendo a su creadora.

Después de eso Sindel usó otro de sus poderes: manejar sus cabellos, con su poder hizo que su propio pelo se aferrara a la cintura del indio como si fuera un lazo y con mucha fuerza lograba levantarlo y estamparlo contra el suelo varias veces. Para liberarse de las ataduras Nightwolf creó un hacha de energía y la usó para cortar los cabellos y así poder moverse de nuevo.

Tras liberarse el indio comenzó a golpear a Sindel con una fuerza increíble mostrando el rencor por todo el daño que ella ha causado. La paliza finalizó con un golpe en la cabeza a la mujer, quien cayó al suelo secamente.

- ¡Sindel! – dije saliendo de mi escondite.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – me decía el Nightwolf.

- ¡Soy Rain, uno de los mejores hombres de Shao Kahn! ¡Ahora pagaras por lo que has hecho!

Pero para sorpresa de ambos, Sindel se levantó de forma rápida, completamente ilesa e incluso riendo, la brutal paliza no le hizo casi nada. Antes de que Nightwolf pudiera moverse ella volvió a usar sus cabellos para atraparlo.

- La victoria es mía, chaman. – reía la mujer. Con sus manos comenzó a robarle la energía vital a su oponente.

- No… si te… la arranco. – refutó él mientras comenzaba a decir un conjuro en un idioma extraño.

En ese momento me percato de que tres de los guerreros derrotados por Sindel aún están vivos: Sonya, Kitana y Johnny Cage.

- _Mejor me deshago de ellos._ – me dije al acercarme a la agonizante princesa, quien apenas podía moverse.

-Rain… - me decía Kitana con la poca fuerza que le quedaba – Ayúdame, Rain… ayúdame…

- Lo siento Kitana, tú tomaste tu camino y yo el mío. Lamento mucho pero no puedo ayudarte… por más que quiera, no puedo…. -

Justo cuando planeaba matar a Sonya y Cage, un nuevo resplandor me distrajo, me di la vuelta y vi como Nightwolf comenzaba a brillar mientras aún decía sus misteriosos canticos, Sindel por el contrario reía disfrutando la situación. Además de eso otro destello se hizo presente, era Raiden y Liu Kang, que volvían de ver a los dioses antiguos, una mirada de asombro y terror se presentaba en sus caras, casi todos sus compañeros muertos y Sindel peleando con Nightwolf no era una escena muy bonita.

Para empeorar todo, el brillo de Nightwolf comenzaba a aumentar, está reuniendo todo su poder y eso sí que es muy letal.

- ¡No! ¡Reina Sindel, salga de ahí! ¡Vámonos! – le grité deseperado a la mujer.

Pero ella no me oyó, Nightwolf terminó su conjuro y una profundo ciclón de energía envolvió a ambos combatientes, pude ver con miedo como la reina Sindel y el chamán Nightwolf desaparecían, se evaporaban en la energía, los gritos de ambos desgarraron el ambiente, todo duró apenas unos segundos.

Cuando todo se apagó no quedaba nada, no había rastros ni de Sindel, ni de Nightwolf.

- _Se… sacrificó para matar a Sindel._ – me dije impactado.

Yo ya no quería estar más en ese lugar, había visto demasiada muerte, no me importaba que aún estuvieran Raiden y otros con vida… yo quería irme de aquel lugar y lo hice.

Cuando volví a Outwworld no sabía cómo encarar al emperador, decirle que su esposa estaba muerta, que Raiden estaba vivo, que yo había fallado… eran muchos problemas.

Cuando Skarlet, Mileena y demás vieron como de ún nutrido grupo de edenianos y ciborgs volvía solo un edeniano ya pensaban que la cosa no había salido para nada bien. Shao Kahn me recibió cordialmente.

- Rain, ¿lo lograron? – me preguntó él con su voz grave.

- Emperador… no sé cómo decirle esto… tengo una noticia buena y una mala.

- Dime la buena primero.

- Los Lin Kuei fallaron pero era de esperarse, Sindel pudo derrotar y matar a varios de los aliados de Raiden.

- ¡Magnifico! – festejaba el emperador ante la noticia. – Ahora dime la mala.

- Que… la reina Sindel… su esposa… murió en el combate.

La expresión de Shao Kahn cambió drasticamente, su expresión de alegría se convirtió en una mueca de seriedad y hasta casi de enojo.

- ¿Qué dices, Rain?

- Ese chamán, Nightwolf… se sacrificó para destruirla… ambos murieron…. Perdóneme señor, debí sacarla de ahí… intenté advertirle pero fue tarde…

El emperador permaneció mudo mirando al suelo, yo no sabía qué hacer, le prometí que si no podía ayudarla aunque sea la sacara de allí y ni siquiera eso pude hacer.

- ¿A quiénes mató Sindel? – me preguntó Quan Chi.

- A Jax, Kabal, Smoke, Stryker, Jade, Sub-Zero... su hija Kitana estaba agonizando así que dudo que sobreviva.

- ¡Los mató a casi todos! – decía sonriendo el brujo antes de dirigirse al amo. – Señor con su permiso, por toda la ayuda que le dí quisiera algo a cambio

- Dime. – contestó secamente Shao Kahn.

- Bueno, quiero que me de las almas de todos los guerreros caídos en el combate, o sea de los que acaba de mencionar Rain. Sus almas descansaran en Neatherrealm y me servirán por toda la eternidad. Además debo recordarle que no hay ningún castigo por parte de los dioses antiguos cuando intente fusionar los reinos.

- De acuerdo, te concederé eso. – aceptó el amo. – Tal vez Sindel ya no esté de nuevo pero no importa ¡Eathrealm será mío!

En poco tiempo nuestro líder ya estaba listo para cruzar el portal que lo llevará al reino humano. Skarlet, Mileena, Baraka, Reptile, Ermac, Goro, Kintaro, Kano y yo mirábamos fijamente como el emperador estaba listo para cumplir su objetivo de hace años.

- Finalmente llegó el día, los humanos serán exterminados y Earthrealm me pertenecerá por siempre. – aseguró nuestro señor.

Después de mucho tiempo dudando, me acerqué al emperador antes de su partida, ya que seguramente ya no habrá más problemas quiero obtener por fin lo que tanto quise:

- Señor.

- ¿Sí, Rain?

- Una vez que conquiste ese reino. ¿Qué va a hacer con nosotros?

- Ustedes serán mis guerreros más fieles, los mejores.

- Sí, pero yo quería preguntarle si después de todo… me dará mi ejército.

- Rain… lamento decirte esto… pero cuando todos los reinos sean míos… Kano será el general del ejército de Outworld. – me dijo.

- …¿qué?... – dije incrédulo ante lo que acababa de oír.- ¿Kano será el general?

- Sí, él nos ayudó bastante… además sus años como líder del Black Dragon le dan conocimientos tácticos muy útiles para una guerra, además el armamento que nos consigue es muy poderoso y útil.

- ¡¿Pero y yo?! ¡Yo lo ayudé a conquistar Edenia! ¡Yo siempre fuí leal hacía usted! – dije furioso.

- Rain, entiende, con tu actitud no conseguirás tu ejercito… además Edenia ya estaba controlada, tú solo me ayudaste a hacerlo más rápido.

Sentí la sangre hervir como nunca en mi vida ¡Aquel bastardo a quien yo le di muchos años de mi vida, aquel maldito manipulador me mintió y me usó para su planes! Sentí exactamente lo mismo que sentí en Edenia, nuevamente era menospreciado y dejado de lado… ¡Y NO IBA A PERMITIR ESO DE NUEVO!

- ¡Kitana tenía razón! ¡Solo me utilizaste! – grité furioso.

- ¡Rain, deberías agradecer que te perdone después de tus fracasos!

- ¡Cállese maldito! ¡Yo como tantos otros hacían lo que usted me pedía, usted jamás iba a cumplir su palabra!

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¡Soy el emperador!

- ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡No crea que voy a dejar esto así, VOY A DESTROZARLO! – grité mientras desenvainaba mi Storm Sword.

Le di una estocada pero el muy imbécil me tomó del cuello y me levantó como si fuera de papel:

- Eres un desagradecido Rain. ¡Ahora pagaras caro tu osadía! – me amenazó él mientras me arrojaba delante de Skarlet y los demás.

Todos me miraban seriamente, como si yo estuviera loco,… y sí, estaba loco, loco de rabia por haber vivido engañado gran parte de mi vida en este asqueroso reino.

- Debería matarte yo mismo, pero no lo haré. – me dijo el emperador a la vez que señalaba a los demás súbditos. – Uno de ellos te aniquilará: ¡SKARLET, MATALO!

No hacía falta decir que las palabras afectaron fuertemente mi cabeza, le había pedido a Skarlet que me elimine. Ella, tan sorprendida como yo se acercó al emperador.

- Emperador ¿Yo? – decía ella confundida.

- ¡Si, Skarlet! ¡Mata al traidor!

- Pero… señor…

- ¡Obedece!

Yo me quedé petrificado, no podía moverme, ni hablar, de todas las personas que podían hacer el trabajo, justo ella tenía que ser.

- Skarlet… - le dije con esfuerzo.

- Lo siento, Rain… lo siento… - me repetía ella desenvainando sus cuchillas.

Fin del quinto capítulo.

_**Bueno, así concluye el quinto capítulo, el próximo es el gran final.**_

_**Bueno en esta parte hubo de todo: el debut (y despedida XD) de Kabal, Nightwolf, Cyber Sub-Zero y Sindel, la muerte de varios grandes, la traición de Rain (¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado?... bueno yo sí que lo escribí XD).**_

_**Lo de Kano convertido en general es un detalle inventado, si bien ocurre en la primera línea de tiempo, no ocurre en esta linea temporal… TODAVÍA.**_

_**Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Ale93371**_


	6. Rebelión

Capítulo 6: Rebelión

**P.O.V Rain**

La ninja roja se acercaba lentamente a mí, blandiendo peligrosamente sus armas, todos los demás guerreros der Outworld y el propio emperador veían el espectáculo que me tenía a mí como víctima.

- Rain… lo siento… realmente no quiero hacer esto, pero no tengo otra alternativa. – me decía tristemente ella estando muy cerca.

- Skarlet… no me dejaré matar fácilmente… me temo que si quieres mi sangre, primero deberás derrotarme. – contesté sin vacilar.

Ante mi respuesta ella se me abalanzó dispuesta a destruirme para complacer a su creador, uno de sus golpes de cuchilla pudo hacerme una herida en el brazo pero apenas sentí dolor alguno. Yo no golpeaba solo me limitaba a bloquear y esquivar los golpes de mi adversaria, si bien Skarlet pelea con toda su energía puedo ver su mirada de tristeza por su tarea asignada.

Yo no atacaba pero no lo hacía de cobarde, sino solamente porque no deseaba hacerle daño a ella… no sé por qué, puedo pelear contra los demás sin problemas pero no puedo atacar a esa mujer. Uno de sus golpes logró derribarme e inmediatamente Skarlet, cuchilla en mano, se preparó para darme el golpe final. Dio un veloz golpe pero yo pude atajarlo con mis manos, si bien yo hacía mucha fuerza para evitar que su cuchilla llegará a corazón ella mostraba todo su poder, el poder que seguramente obtuvo absorbiendo sangre ajena… incluyendo la mía.

- Rain… por favor… no hagas esto más difícil. – decía con una mirada triste aquella dama de rojo mientras seguía empujando con toda su energía para clavar su daga en mi pecho.

Finalmente logré sacarle el arma blanca a Skarlet y sacármela a ella de encima. Ella cayó al suelo unos segundos pero se levantó velozmente volviendo a atacarme, ahora con sus puños. Cuando estaba cerca de mí decidí convertirme en agua para distraerla, me alejé varios metros hasta volver a tomar forma humana, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar que la ninja escarlata no estaba por ninguna parte… hasta que me di vuelta y la encontré enfrente.

- Te olvidas que yo también me puedo convertir en un líquido. – me recriminó ella mientras comenzaba a golpearme.

- _Debo atacarla… no puedo morir así… no debo morir así… no deb… - _pensaba preocupado yo hasta que una idead cruzó por mi mente conmocionada - _¿Realmente no debo morir?_

En ese momento una nefasta cantidad de pensamientos e ideas me invadieron, quizás esto es lo que debe pasar… quizás esto es lo que merezco después de todo lo que he hecho: traicionar a mi gente, aliarme con Shao Kahn, atacar Earthrealm, convertirme en un frío asesino ¿Y todo por qué? Por un absurdo sueño mío que nunca se concretará… si era el más poderoso no necesitaba tener un ejército a mis pies para demostrarlo… era hora de pagar por todo.

Luego de la paliza me arrodillé en el suelo, con los ojos mirando hacia abajo. Skarlet no entendía mi gesto y los demás menos.

- Rain ¿Qué haces? - me preguntaba ella extrañada.

- Adelante Skarlet, mátame. – contesté secamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿No ibas a defenderte?

- Sí… pero cambié de parecer, no puedo lastimarte por más que lo intente, lo único que estaba logrando era retrasar lo inevitable. Así que hazlo, toma mi vida y mi sangre, les darás mejor uso del que yo les di.

- R…Rain – decía la ninja roja que parecía entenderme… hasta que la voz de Shao Kahn la sacudió.

- ¡Skarlet, acaba con él! – gritó el emperador a su súbdita.

**P.O.V Skarlet**

Obviamente en cualquier otra situación hubiera cumplido con la orden, pero ahora no podía hacerlo. No entiendo por qué no quiero hacer esto… no logro saber si la idea de matar a alguien indefenso y que no ha presentado batalla alguna o simplemente quitarle la vida a alguien como él, como Rain.

- ¡Skarlet, MATALO! – me ordenaba nuevamente mi creador con sus ojos naranjas clavados fijamente en mí.

Siento el sudor cubrir mi rostro, las manos me tiemblan mientras vuelvo a desenvainar una de las cuchillas que me había quedado (ya que Rain me quitó la otra) y me acerque al hombre cuya vida debo tomar en nombre de Outworld, él aún seguía arrodillado, sin moverse.

Ya estaba lista para cumplir la orden, ya tenía la cuchilla lista para matar…pero una fuerza me detiene, me impide realizar el acto. No era una fuerza sobrenatural lo que me detenía, sino una fuerza interna, un deseo por desobedecer sabiendo que eso podía costar muy caro.

- ¡¿Qué esperas Skarlet?! - me seguía gritando mi señor -¡Acaba con él!

- No… - dije tímidamente.

- ¿Qué has dicho Skarlet?

- No…no puedo, mi señor…

Un gran silencio invadió la sala, Rain me miraba asombrado mientras yo volvía a envainar mi cuchilla, dignándome a no matarlo.

- Skarlet ven aquí. – me llamó Shao Kahn.

- Sí… sí señor… - respondí yendo hacía él.

- Skarlet… – me decía él en voz baja. – Debes cumplir con lo que te ordeno, Rain acaba de traicionarnos… tú sabes que la traición se paga con sangre.

- Pero… señor… él fue muy leal… - repliqué sabiendo que al emperador le molesta que le repliquen.

- Escúchame bien, decidí no inducirte a la manipulación mental porque sabía que tú nunca me fallarías, Skarlet. Ermac está bajo mi influjo y Mileena es tan solo una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer adulta, lo que la hace muy fácil de manejar y engañar. Pero tú… decidí dejarte libre de cualquier control pues como creación mía, por ser yo tu creador, tú jamás te atreverías a ir contra mí… y por eso te doy una última oportunidad… mata a Rain.

- No… no lo haré… - dije ya sin importarme nada.

- Skarlet… me temo que me estas dejando sin opciones.

- No me importa… haga lo que quiera, pero yo no puedo hacerle eso a Rain… yo… yo lo quiero.

- Estas es la razón principal por la que debí controlarte mentalmente a pesar de todo… ya tomaste tu decisión. Rain debería ser castigado, pero no puedo castigarte a ti… ve con él, dile que está todo perdonado.

No podía creer lo que oía, el emperador estaba perdonando a Rain. Nunca me imaginé que pasara esto después de lo que el ninja purpura hizo, no perdí tiempo y volví con él, contenta de no tener que eliminarlo.

- Rain, el emperador te perdona, levántate. – le dije al edenianio, quien seguía arrodillado.

- ¿En serio? Eso es imposible. – dijo él con un tono de preocupación.

- Es verdad lo que dices, Rain. – interrumpió nuevamente Shao Kahn. – Es imposible que te perdone por lo que has hecho, le dije eso a Skarlet para que ella se acercara a ti y ambos estén parados en medio del salón, entre todos sus compañeros…. ¡MATENLOS A AMBOS!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – grité consternada, mi creador había ordenado a todos los demás la tarea de eliminarnos a Rain y a mí. - ¡Pero emperador, me dijo que no iba a castigarme!

- Así es, no puedo castigarte… pero si puedo ordenárselo a ellos hacerlo.

- ¡Viejo traidor! - gritó Rain furioso por el engaño.

- ¿Traidor yo? Tú fuiste quien le dio la espalda a Edenia cuando más te necesitaba, por eso no me sorprende, quien traiciona una vez traiciona siempre.

Pude ver como Mileena, Baraka, Reptile, Sheeva, Kano, Emac, Goro y Kintaro nos rodeaban listos para masacrarnos, curiosamente Quan Chi era el único ausente, después de que Shao Kahn le concedió las almas de los guerreros caídos en batalla no lo he vuelto a ver.

**P.O.V Rain**

Me levanté apenas oí la terrible orden de ese desgraciado, Skarlet se quedó cerca de mí viendo como todos lo que hasta ese momento eran camaradas nuestros se nos venían con malas intenciones.

- Acaben con ellos, yo mientras iré a Earthrealm. – concluyó el maligno emperador retirándose muy seguro de que sus súbditos se encargarían de los traidores.

- Sí, emperador - respondieron los bastardos.

- Rain, perdóname, nos he metido en problemas a ambos. – se disculpaba Skarlet.

- No te preocupes, ellos no podrán vencernos, nosotros somos más que ellos. – La tranquilicé, luego me dirigí a mis enemigos - ¡Vengan malditos!

Baraka y Reptile fueron los primeros en atacarme a mí mientras que Mileena y Ermac iban contra Skarlet.

- ¡Esperé mucho tiempo por esto, Rain! ¡Voy a disfrutar cortándote en trozos! – me amenazaba el tarkatan sacando sus cuchillas.

- Ven aquí, horrible adefesio. – dije listo para defenderme.

Con un terrible grito el horrible ser intentó cortarme pero yo fui más veloz lo golpeé antes. Baraka quedó atontado, entonces me decidí por acabar con él pero una cosa húmeda y resbalosa se enredó en mi cuello y comenzó a arrastrarme con fuerza. Era Reptile, quien estaba usando su lengua larga como un lazo para traerme hacia él.

- ¡Su… suéltame… suéltame inmunda lagartija! – grité.

Concentrando mi poder, en mi mano se formó una espada de agua con la presión suficiente para cortar la carne y los huesos como una de verdad. Ese engendro verde dio un gran gruñido de dolor cuando corté su lengua para liberarme.

- Es una pena destruirte Reptile, eres el último de tu raza. – le dije al saurian.

- Algún día encontraré al desgraciado que destruyó a los míos. – me contestó mirándome fijamente con sus ojos de serpiente.

- Tonto, querías saber quién fue él que exterminó a todos los de tu raza…. y has estado trabajando para él todo este tiempo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir Rain?

- Fue Shao Kahn el que lo hizo. – expliqué a Reptile, él me miraba asombrado. – Él fue el responsable.

- Mientes.

- Es verdad lo que digo, el propio emperador me lo dijo. Escúchame, voy a darte una oportunidad, puedes aliarte conmigo y Skarlet para destruir a ese desgraciado.

- No… no… intentas manipularme, no me dejaré convencer…

- Reptile, lo que te digo es cier…

- ¡No, no voy a oír ni una sola palabra más de ti! ¡El emperador no puedo haber hecho eso, no intentes engañarme, Rain! ¡TE MATARÉ!

Repentinamente vi como Reptile se inflaba su pecho y hacía un ruido ronco con la boca, adiviné lo que iba a hacer. Me moví a tiempo para evitar el fuerte chorro de ácido que el maldito escupió contra mí.

- ¡No te salvarás de la próxima, edeniano! ¡De ti no quedará nada más que un esqueleto ensangrentado! – me gritó preparándose nuevamente para su ataque.

- Inténtalo, lagartija. – contesté sin miedo alguno.

Cuando el saurian volvió a repetir su ataque acido, yo con una de mis manos lancé un fuerte chorro de agua para contrarrestarlo. Yo me reía de los vanos esfuerzos de ese sujeto, lástima que subestimar a alguien siempre da malos resultados ya que enseguida él aumentó la fuerza y cantidad de ácido que salía superando mi agua, algunas gotas verdes cayeron en mis manos quemándome.

Sin embargo yo solo estaba usando una mano, así que al verme en desventaja usé la que me quedaba para lanzar un segundo chorro de agua. Mi poder era superior al de ese tipo, además Reptile no podría estar lanzando ácido permanentemente, en un momento obviamente su fuerza se acabó y salió volando por la fuerte presión del agua, chocando contra una pared cercana quedando en el suelo desmayado.

Cuando me di la vuelta Baraka se venía otra vez encima, uno de sus blades casi me corta la cabeza pero me defendí dándole un golpe directo a las costillas y rematando con una patada giratoria a la cabeza, pude ver la sangre manar lentamente de la pequeña herida formada como varios de sus puntiagudos dientes estaban rotos.

Tras vencer al tarkatan y al saurian observé como Skarlet se deshacía de Mileena y Ermac. La ninja de color rosa usaba con fiereza sus sais pero su adversaria sangrienta también era maestra en el uso de armas blancas y con sus kunais no era para nada débil.

- Si te sirve de consuelo Skarlet, en realidad no quiero hacer esto. – Confesaba la ninja rosa – No tengo nada contra ti ni contra Rain… pero debo obedecer al emperador.

- Te entiendo Mileena. – contestaba la mujer de rojo. – Solo sigues órdenes, pero tendré que derrotarte.

Mileena por poco lograba herir a Skarlet, esta con una mano pudo frenar el fatal golpe y clavar uno de sus cuchillas en el brazo de la hibrido edeniana-tarkatan. Con la otra mano clavó otra cuchilla en la pierna de su enemiga, absorbió la sangre que brotaba de las heridas y comenzó a golpear sin piedad a su antigua compañera, uno de los golpes desgarró su rosada mascara revelando sus dientes afilados y puntiagudos… ensangrentados.

Tras dejar fuera de combate a Mileena, Skarlet enfocó su mirada en Ermac.

- Ni intentes atacarnos Skarlet. – amenazaba Ermac, alternando entre "yo" y "nosotros" en referencia a las almas que se hospedan en su cuerpo. – En mi cuerpo corre el poder las almas de más de mil personas… no tendremos piedad alguna, debo obedecer al emperador.

- Te olvidas que yo llevo la sangre de esas mismas personas., tu poder no es superior al mío Ermac. – contradecía la ninja escarlata.

- Te arrepentirás de tu error.

- ¡Espera Ermac, déjamela a mí! ¡Tú encárgate del "señor agua"! – interrumpió Kano acercándose a mi amiga.

- De acuerdo Kano, es toda tuya. – aceptaba algo molesto el ninja mientras me miraba a mí.

- Has hecho mal Black Dragon, no tienes chances frente a mí.

- ¿Qué no pelirroja? ¿Crees que con esos cuchillitos para cortar comida vas a ganarme? – reía el humano mientras desenvainaba dos cuchillos grandes y con el filo como el de una sierra. - ¡Eso que tienes no son cuchillos, estos son cuchillos!

El Black Dragon siguió riéndose unos segundos antes de atacar, el humano demostraba realmente un buen control con sus cuchillos pero su enemiga era más ágil y le dio una patada en su rostro, clavando el tacón de su zapato en el ojo robótico.

- ¡Maldita perra…! – maldecía Kano dando unos pasos atrás, el ojo cibernético estba completamente destrozado. - ¡Te arrancaré el corazón! ¡Luego de arrancaré la cabeza y la pondré en donde estaba tu corazón y luego…!

- ¡Hablas demasiado, pelea! – lo desafiaba la ninja escarlata.

No pude seguir viendo la pelea, ya que Ermac se me acercaba rápidamente listo para eliminarme. Decidí comenzar antes y darle una patada a mi antiguo aliado pero él con sus poderes telekineticos me elevó en el aire.

- No importa que tan poderoso seas Rain. No podrás vencerme… no podrás vencernos. – me dijo el ninja de ojos verdes mientras me arrojaba al suelo violentamente.

Me incorporé rápidamente, él solo estaba parado sin hacer nada, por lo que me lancé nuevamente con la esperanza de derrotarlo… pero el muy bastardo se transportó y reapareció detrás mio golpeándome.

- ¡Bien, suficiente! – exclamé enojado. - ¡Ya basta de tus jueguitos Ermac, pelea como un hombre! ¿O acaso me tienes miedo?

- No te tememos, Rain.

- ¡Entonces, usa tus puños desgraciado!

El sujeto de las mil almas aceptó mi desafió y se preparó para pelar, esta vez como debe ser. La fuerza de Ermac era mucha, pero la mía no era para nada inferior, él me dio un golpe en el rostro pero yo lo contrataque con un puñetazo a las costillas. El ninja rojo intenta darme una patada y yo contesto con un barrido que lo deja en el piso, inmediatamente hago un vano intento por golpearlo mientras está indefenso pero el muy desgraciado vuelve a usar sus poderes mentales.

- Ermac…maldito…. – logré decir, no podía mover ninguno de mis miembros, estaba completamente paralizado en el aire. – Se suponía… que… no usarías tus po… poderes…

- Eres demasiado peligroso Rain. – me contestaba secamente. – Es preferible eliminarte velozmente.

Yo sabía que bastaba con acumular más poder para que Ermac me arrancará partes del cuerpo solo con su mente, así que con muchísimo esfuerzo comencé a mover uno de mis brazos mientras concentraba mi poder en el mismo.

- No intentes resistirte Rain, es inútil. – me decía sonriendo el condenado.

- Ermac… si hasta un humano sin poderes pudo contigo… yo también puedo.

Con el movimiento de mi brazo convoqué un relámpago que cayó justo sobre el ninja de almas, me liberé de su control e inmediatamente comencé a golpearlo antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarse.

En medio del castigo un rostro fantasmal verde apareció delante del de Ermac, me sorprendió un poco pero no demasiado y seguí golpeando.

- _Deben ser las almas del cuerpo de Ermac._ – Pensé restando importancia.

Él ya ni se resistía, pero yo no me detenía para nada, seguí y seguí con la golpiza, entre cada golpe una nueva cara espectral aparecía. Todo iba bien… hasta que un rostro familiar me hizo detenerme.

- No… ¡no, no puede ser! – exclamé sorprendido.

La cara espectral era la de un hombre mayor, de cabellos canosos como su barba, cualquier edeniano lo reconocería en el acto.

- ¡REY JERROD! – grité apartándome de la aparición.

Efectivamente era él: el antiguo rey de Edenia, el esposo de Sindel y padre de Kitana, el rey Jerrod. Parecía una visión proveniente de una historia terrorífica y escalofriante, era estremecedor ver semejante persona después de tantos años de su fallecimiento.

- _¿Será posible? _– me preguntaba para mis adentros mientras me levantaba y seguía observando. - _¿Será posible que entre las miles de almas que se hospedan en el cuerpo de Ermac esté la del mismísimo rey?_

Lentamente el rostro del rey comenzó a desvanecerse y en su lugar apareció uno nuevo que también me era completamente familiar:

- ¡Padre! – exclamé nuevamente viendo al espíritu de aquel general edeniano que murió resistiéndose a la invasión de Shao Kahn.

La visión duró poco pero lo suficiente para reconocer a mi padre, ya no había ningún otro rostro, solamente quedaba Ermac con sus ojos cerrados, desmayado por mis ataques. Giré un poco la cabeza pude contemplar a Skarlet derrotando a Kano, el humano cayó con multiples heridas de arma blanca en su cuerpo.

- Eso fue muy fácil. – expresó mi amigo mientras bañaba uno de sus dedos en la sangre del criminal, absorbiéndola en su piel. – Veo que te deshiciste de Ermac, Rain.

- ¿Eh?... ah sí… sí, ya terminé con Ermac. – dije saliendo del sopor reciente y volviendo a la realidad. - ¡Ahora debemos apresurarnos, Shao Kahn ya debe estar de camino a Earthrealm!

- ¡Vamos! – aceptó ella lista.

El único problema era que en nuestro apuro nos habíamos olvidado de un inconveniente… o mejor dicho, tres inconvenientes: Goro, Kintaro y Sheeva. Los tres shokans estaban custodiando la puerta por la cual el emperador se había ido hace unos minutos.

- Yo me encargo de Sheeva. – dijo sin dudar Skarlet.

- De acuerdo, yo quitaré del medio a Goro y Kintaro. – contesté sin entusiasmo ante el desafío.

Mis contrincantes lanzaron terribles rugidos a la vez que venían contra mí, mantuve mi cabeza fría, no debía dejar lugar a los nervios y al miedo en mi cabeza. Por suerte para mí, lo que ellos me ganaban en fuerza y brutalidad lo perdían en velocidad y agilidad, yo esquivaba todos sus golpes esperando el momento justo para contratacar. Por un momento ambos enemigos se distrajeron mirando para otro lado, era porque Skarlet ya había vencido a Sheeva, la ninja roja golpeó a la mujer de cuatro brazos en varias zonas vitales dejándola sin conocimiento.

Éramos tres contra dos, pero gracias la rápida victoria de Skarlet sobre Sheeva ahora el combate era más parejo. Kintaro se alejó yendo directo hacía la mujer sangrienta mientras Goro se quedó peleando conmigo.

Logro darle varios golpes y patadas al shokan, este los recibía sin inmutarse, incluso reía. Uno de mis golpes es bloqueado con su mano de tres dedos, no pude evitar gruñir de doplor al sentir como su mano enorme comenzaba a aplastar la mía.

- Ahora es mi turno Rain. – decía riendo el maldito mientras con sus brazos inferiores (con una de las superiores me agarraba la mano) y me dio un terrible golpe en el abdomen. Caigo arrodillado, tanto mi abdomen como mi mano aplastada dolían bastante, intenté levantarme pero era inútil.

- ¿No puedes levantarte? Déjame que te ayude. – me dijo riendo mientras me agarraba con sus cuatro brazos.

Con los brazos inferiores me tomaba de las piernas mientras con las superiores me tenía sujetado de los brazos, comenzó a tironear con fuerza. No pude evitar gritar de dolor, sentía como mis extremidades eran jaladas con un poder imparable, en cualquier momento mis miembros iban a desgarrarse.

**P.O.V Skarlet**

El shokan tigre se me venía encima pero con mi agilidad y figura delgada pude eludirlo con mucha facilidad, mis golpes y patadas apenas le hacían daño.

- _No entiendo. ¿Cómo diablos Kung Lao y Stryker pudieron derrotarlo? – _pensé angustiada viendo como mi enorme rival estaba ileso.

Kintaro usó su ataque de exhalar fuego, pude evitarlo por muy poco convirtiéndome en un charco de sangre. En mi estado líquido fui hacía detrás de él y volviéndome nuevamente humana le clave mis dos dagas en la espalda. El shokan se movía frenéticamente mientras yo seguí "colgada" detrás de él, apuñalándolo una y otra vez hasta que finalmente ya no podía seguir sujetándome y caí.

- El enorme ser lanzó un feroz rugido y se me acercó corriendo con expresión asesina. Yo calculéla distancia entre él y yo

- _Si salto sobre él, puedo volver a atacarlo por la espalda, es más seguro que ir de frente. _– pensé segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando el tigre estaba lo suficientemente cerca, sin pensarlo más di un gran salto… pero los mejores planes pueden fallar. El shokan al ver lo que yo hacía dejó de correr y también dio un gran salto, como resultado él y yo quedamos a la misma distancia en el aire.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar él me atrapó con sus cuatro brazos, antes de aterrizar me giró: con sus dos brazos derechos (superior e inferior) me tomó de la cabeza y los brazos, con los izquierdos me tomó de las piernas; cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo dobló una de sus piernas, como consecuencia el cayó con una rodilla doblada al frente… no pude describir el terrible dolor que sentí cuando al poner un píe en el piso bajo sus brazos conmigo en ellos y golpeó mi espalda brutalmente contra su rodilla doblada.

Caí al suelo, no podía moverme, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, nunca en mi vida había sufrido tal martirio.

- Tuviste suerte, maldita. – decía el shokan mirándome con sus ojos felinos. – Si hubiera usado toda mi fuerza tu columna quedaría hecha pedazos.

No sé cómo hice para poder levantarme, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para arrodillarme y poco a poco tratar de ponerme de pie, al voltear la cabeza para un lado veo algo que me horroriza.

- ¡Rain! – gritó al ver al ninja purpura, Goro lo estaba tomando con sus cuatro brazos y amenazaba con arrancarle los miembros.

Caminé lentamente, tratando de ignorar el dolor, detrás de mí aún oía la respiración del infame Kintaro.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? Aún no terminé contigo. – me decía él sujetándome nuevamente.

- No… no por favor… - dije, nunca antes rogué por mi vida.

El ser aprovechó que estaba detrás mío para tomarme de los brazos con sus garras inferiores, con las superiores tomaba mi cabeza. Comencé a gritar al sentir la terrible fuerza que estaba ejerciendo él, que en cualquier momento mi cabeza y mis brazos serían arrancados de raíz. Ahora Rain y yo estábamos en la misma situación, los dos estábamos a punto de ser desmembrados por dos shokans, era el fin… o por lo menos eso creíamos.

Una especie de rayo verde, con forma de cráneo huimano, apareció de la nada e impactó la cara de Kintaro con una fuerza tremenda, inconscientemente él me suelta justo a tiempo ya que sentía que faltaba poco para que mis brazos de desgarraran, aunque un hombro se me dislocó.

- ¿Pero qué…? – preguntó Goro antes de recibir también el mismo ataque en su horrenda cara, soltando a Rain.

El edeniano y yo miramos a nuestro salvador, era la persona que menos nos imaginábamos:

- ¿Quan Chi? – dijo Rain levantándose con esfuerzo.

- Así es, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano te rebelarías contra Shao Kahn, Rain. – contestó el hechicero con su voz profunda.

- ¿Por qué… nos salvaste? – pregunté yo casi sin aliento.

- Porque yo tampoco estoy a favor del emperador, ustedes me serían muy útiles para mis planes.

- Tienes suerte de que ya no trabaje para el emperador, porque si no tendría que eliminarte por conspirar contra él. – le dije secamente.

- Ahora Shao Kahn ya debe estar en Earthrealm. Debemos alcanzarlo. – interrumpió el ninja purpura.

- Síganme, iremos a Earthrealm. Raiden y lo que queda de sus aliados deben estar listos para defenderse. – concluyó el brujo.

- Rain… espera… - le dije a mi amigo de Edenia.

- ¿Qué te pasa Skarlet? ¿Estás bien?

- Ayúdame… mi hombro está dislocado.

- Por Argus… te ayudaré. Esto dolerá mucho, Skarlet.

Tuve que apretar los labios para no gritar, pero no pude evitar un gruñido cuando Rain me acomodó el hombro, un miembro dislocado duele mucho y más cuando se lo vuelve a colocar como está.

En el camino al reino de los humanos, le pregunté a Quan Chi porque estuvo ausente mucho tiempo, él me contestó que estaba en Netherrealm junto a sus súbditos cuando apareció Raiden y le propuso una alianza (el dios del trueno ya estaba muy desesperado). Según el hechicero Raiden le prometió las almas de todos los que perecieran en el combate, incluyendo la suya propia, pero el emperador ya le había concedido eso antes así que el protector tuvo que marcharse con las manos vacías.

Gracias a un portal creado por el propio Quan Chi, los tres pudimos ingresar a la ahora devastada Earthrealm. El ligar estaba más arruinado y sombrío que antes.

- Bien, ya llegamos. – nos decía el hechicero simplemente.

- Este es el mismo donde comenzó la invasión. – dijo Rain.

- Sí, recuerdo este lugar. – agregué yo mirando para todos lados. – Por allá estaba el puente en donde Mileena y Kintaro fueron derrotados.

- Y ahí está el edificio en donde Stryker y Kabal estaban vigilando. – dijo el edeniano señalando la terraza de un alto edificio.

- Sí, ahí es donde debemos ir. Síganme. – Nos indicó Quan Chi.

**P.O.V Rain**

La verdad no fue fácil subir las escaleras de aquel edifico para llegar a la terraza, sobre todo para mí ya que mis brazos y piernas aún me dolían por el ataque de Goro. Luego de varios minutos llegamos al lugar:

- Tenemos que escondernos, no se olviden que Raden y los demás están aquí también.

- De acuerdo hechicero. – acepté, ya estaba acostumbrado al sigilo.

Tal como dijo Quan Chi, estaban Raiden y lo que quedaban de sus guerreros: Johnny Cage, Sonya Balde y Liu Kang. Cage y Blade se alejaron dejando al shaolin y al dios quienes estaban discutiendo acaloradamente.

- ¡Ya he oído suficiente Raiden! ¡Desde que empecé a hacerte caso solo hubo muerte y desgracias! – gritaba Liu Kang furioso con su mentor.

- Liu Kang, debemos dejar que Shao Kahn fusione los mundos, los dioses antiguos lo castigarán si hace eso. – trataba de defenderse el dios del trueno.

- ¡Los dioses antiguos no van a hacer nada, ya ellos mismo dijeron que no intervendrán! ¡No podemos dejar que Shao Kahn nos invada así como así!

- Por favor Liu Kang, escúchame, sé que estas irritado por las muertes Kung Lao y Kitana .así como de todos los demás… pero debes oírme, Shao Kahn tienen que fusionar los reinos.

- Estas enloqueciendo, tus alucinaciones te están destrozando la mente Raiden, no puedo seguir obedeciéndote, no puedo seguir las órdenes de un loco que…

El monje shaolin no pudo concluir lo que dijo ya que del otro extremo de la terraza un nuevo portal se estaba abriendo, uno mucho más grande y poderoso, la figura voluminosa del emperador se podía ver del lado del otro lado.

- ¡Es él! ¡Lo destruiré! – gritó Liu Kang mientras avanzaba al portal.

- ¡Liu Kang, no! – intervino Raiden interponiéndose en su camino y tomándolo de un brazo.

- ¡Suéltame Raiden!

- ¡No puedo dejar que ataques a Shao Kahn!

- Entonces… ¡TÚ SERÁS MI ENEMIGO!

El hombre con poderes de fuego se preparó para atacar a su antiguo mentor, podía ver en su rostro una expresión de ira. Con sus manos formó una bola de fuego que lanzó contra Raiden, pero este se teletransportó para evitar el ataque.

- Esto es increíble. – decía Skarlet en voz baja. – Raiden y Liu Kang peleando.

- Sí, esto está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, se están matando entre ellos. Pronto todo acabará. – replicaba Quan Chi con una sonrisa.

- _Te entiendo Liu Kang. –_ pensaba yo. – _Yo también quería mucho a Kitana, yo también me pondría loco por lo que ocurrió. Cuando la encontré agonizando en la pelea contra Sindel, la ignoré pero en el fondo deseaba ayudarla._

Enardecido, el shaolin golpeaba y pateaba a su enemigo, pero este solo boqueaba y esquivaba. No sino hasta recibir un fuerte puñetazo en las costillas que el dios entendió que no había forma de detener a Liu Kang que no fuera derrotándolo. El hombre de blanco y azul golpeó varias veces al monje shaolin, sus manos estaban llenas de electricidad y eso hacía sus ataques más devastadores. Liu Kang no quiso ser menos y envolvió sus puños en fuego, ambos titanes peleaban con una fuerza bestial, todo ocurría mientras Shao Kahn todavía se abría paso por el portal (realmente era lento).

Una patada del joven directo a cara del dios antiguo lo hizo desorientarse unos segundos, pero el ser de electricidad pudo bloquear otra patada dándole una descarga al cuerpo del monje. Liu Kang se alejó varios metros de su contrincante, con un gran salto junto con un impulso logró hacer una poderosa patada voladora apuntando a Raiden, este al ver el movimiento decidió realizar su ataque torpedo. Ambos guerreros impactaron su ataque en medio del aire, cayeron al suelo pero volvieron a levantarse en poco tiempo. Tanto Liu Kang como Raiden estaban exhaustos, el monje shaolin que estaba listo para atacar de nuevo decidió detenerse y en su lugar atacar al emperador, quien ya había ingresado gran parte de su cuerpo.

- ¡Por Nightwolf…! – decía seriamente Liu Kang acercándose al señor de Outworld con su puño envuelto en llamas listo para destruir. - ¡Por Jax, por Kabal, por Smoke…!

- ¡Liu Kang, no! - gritaba Raiden corriendo hacía su antiguo amigo.

- ¡Por Jade, por Stryker, por Sub-Zero…! – continuaba él sin prestarle atención a la deidad.

- ¡Detente, Liu Kang!

Mientras pasaba esto, Johnny y Sonya regresaron y vieron con horror lo que ocurría:

- ¡Raiden, Liu Kang, no! – gritó Cage yendo hacía ellos junto a su amiga.

- ¡Y por sobre todo… por Kitana y Kung Lao! – concluyó el monje preparado para lanzar una llamarada.

- ¡NO! – gritó aún más Raiden, quien por fin alcanzaba al humano. - ¡No lo hagas Liu Kang!

- ¡Ya estoy harto de ti, te destruiré primero! – amenazó Liu Kang lanzando la llamarada pero apuntando ahora al dios.

El dios del trueno se rodeó de electricidad para evitar el fuego, pero por desgracia perdió el control de su técnica. El fuego de Liu Kang y la electricidad de Raiden se juntaron y con una pequeña explosión esta, de forma sorprendente, regresó contra el monje.

- ¡Por los dioses! ¡NOO! – gritó Raiden al ver como su mejor guerrero era quemado y electrocutado al mismo tiempo.

El defensor de Earthrealm cayó al suelo, su cuerpo estaba repleto de quemaduras y uno de sus ojos estaba completamente en blanco, dañado por las heridas.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – gritó Johnny al ver la escena, Sonya apenas podía hablar.

- Esto no debía ocurrir… - expresaba Raiden con una mirada de tristeza. – Liu Kang… Liu Kang, perdóname…

- Tú…. Tú nos mataste… a todos… – confesaba el moribundo antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Shao Kahn ya cruzó el portal, se acercó a lentamente a Raiden, Johnny y Sonya lo miraron con enojo, no iban a dejarlo pasar fácilmente.

- ¡Ven, ahora nos toca a nosotros! – le ordenó la rubia a su amigo, ambos corrieron hacía el hombre de Outworld.

No pudieron hacer nada, al dar unos pasos adelante Shao Kahn les arrojó dos rayos de energía que los derribó y dejo en el suelo inconscientes.

- Que idiotas… - dije sin duda ante la vergonzosa escena.

El dios del trueno se arrodilló ante el emperador y este lo recibió con un feroz golpe, no había alcanzado a levantarse cuando otro golpe lo sacudió. Shao Kahn comenzó a entretenerse dándole una feroz paliza a Raiden.

- ¡Me has causado problemas Raiden, pero Eathrealm será mío! – reía el infame mientras castigaba al protector.

- …Dioses antiguos… ¿por qué me abandonaron…? - era lo úncio que podía decir el dios.

En un momento el emperador tomó a Raiden y lo lanzó lejos, en el aire un extraño amuleto que él llevaba se soltó y se hizo trizas en el suelo (desconozco para qué servía el medallón, amuleto, talismán o lo que fuera). Raiden quedó boca arriba, Shao Kahn se acercó y le puso un pie arriba, con sus manos hizo aparecer su martillo para darle fin al dios.

- ¡Lo va a matar! – exclamé. – Ustedes quédense aquí, aprovecharé que está distraído para atacarlo.

- No Rain, quédate aquí. – intentaba detenerme Quan Chi.

- Voy a eliminar a ese desgraciado, si nadie incluyendo a los dioses antiguos van a detenerlo… yo lo haré.

- Jejeje ¿Realmente crees que los dioses antiguos no intervendrán? – reía el hechicero.

Sin dedicarle ni un segundo más de mi atención, salí de mi escondite, ninguno de los guerreros peleando se daban cuenta de mi presencia. Con mi mano volví a formar una espada de agua para decapitar al desgraciado de una vez y hacerlo pagar por su engaño. Antes de que yo me acercara a Kahn, una extraña luz envolvió a Raiden, era una luz dorada, casi celestial. Yo aproveché para regresar al escondite debido a que Shao Kahn miraba para todos lados y no quería ser descubierto, al volver vi unos pequeños dragones dorados descendían de la luz y se acercaban a Raiden. La luz se hizo más intensa hasta "tragarse" al dios del trueno, Shao Kahn no entendía nada que ocurría, Skarlet y yo menos, el único que sabía era Quan Chi y lo demostraba con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué… qué son esas cosas? – preguntaba Skarlet.

- Son los dioses antiguos. – respondió el hechicero.

La luz desapareció, Raiden estaba como nuevo, sin marcas de golpes, sangre ni nada y con el medallón reconstruido, sus ojos ahora eran amarillos en lugar de blanco.

- Shao Kahn… - empezó a hablar el dios del trueno, su voz ahora sonaba como muchas voces juntas, parecido a Ermac, eran las voces de los dioses antiguos. – Has quebrado las leyes del Mortal Kombat, no puedes invadir un reino tras haber perdido el torneo. Por esta acción y más debemos castigarte.

El ser junto sus poderes y lanzó un rayo dorado contra el emperador, este permaneció parado riendo sin tener ni una molestia, el ataque no lo afectó para nada.

- ¿Ustedes creen que pueden vencerme? – le recriminaba Shao Kahn Raiden y los dioses. – ¡Hoy yo seré el nuevo dios antiguo!

El señor de Outworld formó una jabalina de energía y la arrojó contra la deidad, era un ataque muy fácil de eludir y ahí no fue ninguna excepción. Raiden se transportó detrás de él y comenzó a golpearlo con sus manos para luego lanzar pequeño rayos eléctricos. Furioso por eso, el emperador le dio una terrible patada en el abdomen que lo alejó varios metros.

El dios del rayo se levantó pero no logró eludir un terrible puñetazo directo a su cara y otro a su cintura, parecía que el poder de los dioses antiguos no era suficiente para detener al temible líder.

- Jajaja, son tan inútiles, creí que serían un mayor desafío. – se reía Shao Kahn de Raiden.

- Es suficiente, voy a intervenir. – dije saliendo nuevamente de mi escondite.

- Rain, espera. – me siguió Skarlet exponiéndose también.

Shao Kahn estaba a punto de golpear con su martillo a Raiden, para evitarlo lancé un fuerte chorro de agua a la cara del emperador encegueciéndolo por unos segundos para después poder golpearlo.

- ¡Rain, maldito, sabía que te zafarías de los demás! No importa, me encargaré personalmente de ti. – gritó enojado el emperador al verme sano y salvo.

El infame ahora se preparaba para golpearme a mí pero un par de cuchillas se clavaron en su cuerpo, era Skarlet.

- ¡Tú también Skarlet, asquerosa traidora! ¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto, yo te di la vida!

- No tengo porque obedecerlo Shao Kahn, que usted sea mi creador no le da control total sobre mí.

La ninja de color rojo fue contra su ex líder armada con sus dagas, le hizo varios cortes a Shao Kahn pero igual no conseguía detenerlo, el gigantesco hombre alzó su martillo con furia.

- ¡Skarlet, aléjate! – intenté advertirle, pero nuevamente fue tarde.

La pobre mujer recibió un brutal martillazo en el gran parte de su cuerpo, el golpe la hizo elevar hasta caer violentamente contra el piso. Sentí la ira recorrer mis venas, sin dudar me arrojé sobre aquel bastardo para golpearlo… aunque mis golpes seguían sin hacerle mucho efecto. Raiden vio lo que Skarlet y yo habíamos hecho, parecía haber recobrado las fuerzas.

El emperador me toma del cuello con una de sus manos y me arroja hacía arriba como un muñeco, pude ver como alzaba su martillo, un golpe certero y quedaría completamente deshecho, por suerte para mí un rayo eléctrico dorado afectó al bastardo antes de que me matara.

- Gracias por la ayuda Rain. – me dijo el hombre y las voces de los dioses antiguos.

Ciego de furia, el emperador intentó golpear a Raiden pero este contratacó antes. Los dioses antiguos en el cuerpo del protector de Earthrealm le dieron mayor fuerza ahora, sus golpes y patadas ahora si hacían daño, mucho daño. La lentitud y poca agilidad de Shao Kahn lo pusieron en desventaja, Raiden golpeaba sin piedad alguna a su enemigo, los puñetazos eran tan fuertes que literalmente rompieron una parte del grueso casco de Shao Kahn.

Finalmente el dios del trueno decidió terminar la batalla lanzándole una ráfaga eléctrica al emperador, haciéndolo caer.

- In… increíble… - pude decir mirando absorto como el emperador yacía en el suelo.

Pasaron como dos minutos para que Shao Kahn volviera a ponerse pie, Raiden lo miraba con seriedad, sus manos comenzaron a formar nuevamente unos rayos dorados como al principio.

- Shao Kahn… - decía la deidad – Has sido derrotado, serás llevado y juzgado por romper las reglas del torneo. La condena por tus actos será severa.

- ¡Yo no iré… a ningún lado! – gritó el emperador con enojo. - ¡Los destruiré nadie puede detenerme!

El titán de Outwolrd hizo un último intento por golpear a su enemigo, el último porque Raiden lanzó nuevamente el rayo dorado… y esta vez los resultados fueron otros.

El rayo tomó la forma de los dragones dorados, estos comenzaron a morder a Shao Kahn, su cuerpo comenzaba a agrietarse, lanzó gritos de dolor que nunca creí que escucharía.

- ¡No…no…NO…NOOOOOOOO! – aulló el emperador antes de comenzar a brillar de un color amarillo y estallar. Tras el estallido los dragones dorados volaron hacía el cielo, este comenzó a despejarse revelando el sol que ahora inundaba de luz las ruinas aquella tierra.

Ya no quedó nada del ser, solo un casco destrozado, los dioses antiguos abandonaron el cuerpo de Raiden, este volvió a tener sus ojos blancos y su voz normal. Por una interesante casualidad Sonya y Johnny recuperaron el conocimiento, el dios del trueno se puso a ver el medallón que había sido destruido por Shao Kahn pero reconstruido cuando los dioses antiguos poseyeron el cuerpo de su dueño, el medallón o talismán estaba todo rajado pero como por arte de magia las rajaduras desaparecieron, nunca entendí de que era eso.

- Shao Kahn ha sido destruido… pero el costo ha sido excesivo, muchas vidas se perdieron. - decía el ser eléctrico mientras los dos humanos se paraban al lado suyo, mirando al cuerpo inerte de Liu Kang.

- No fallaste Raiden. – lo consolaba Sonya. – Esto es una guerra y en una guerra las bajas son… son… inevitables.

Yo volví hacía donde estaba escondido Quan Chi para descubrir que él ya no estaba, no sé adónde diablos se metió ese hechicero…. Pero había algo que más me preocupaba:

- ¡Skarlet! – exclamé yendo hacía mi amiga, quien se hallaba inmóvil, con la marca del terrible golpe que tuvo.

La llamé, intenté de todo para despertarla, parecía que estaba dormida, o muerta. El temor que fuera lo segundo me descontrolaba, la mujer no daba señales de vida, sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados.

Fin del sexto capítulo.

_**Bueno, originalmente este capítulo iba a ser el final. Yo ya había escrito mucho más pero para no hacer el episodio muy extenso decidí "cortarlo" en dos, el siguiente será una suerte de epilogo para cerrar el fic.**_

_**Bueno modifiqué un poco los diálogos entre Raiden/Liu Kang y Raiden/Shao Kahn, ya que no me acuerdo exactamente como eran los diálogos en el juego XD.**_

_**Bueno, sin nada más que decir ni aclarar, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que si va a ser el final.**_

_**Ale93371**_


	7. Príncipe de agua y Condesa de sangre

Capítulo 7: Príncipe de agua y Condesa de sangre

- _Debe haber forma de despertarla ¿Pero cómo? _- me preguntaba en mi mente mirando a la ninja roja desmayada tras el terrible golpe de martillo dado por el ahora difunto Shao Kahn, pero la respuesta vino pronto.

Tomé una de las dagas de ella, me hice un profundo corte en la mano y la acerqué a su rostro (le había quitado la máscara antes). La sangre que untaba sobre su piel comenzaba lentamente a desparecer, a ser absorbida, incluso pase mi mano sobre sus labios. Poco a poco, la dama de rojo comenzó a abrir los ojos, mi sangre la había ayudado a fortalecerse.

- Rain… Rain… ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntaba ella confundida.

- Aún estamos en Earthrealm ¿recuerdas?

- Sí… sí, recuerdo eso… ¡¿y Shao Kahn?!

- Muerto, mejor dicho los dioses antiguos se lo llevaron.

Una sorpresa llegó en forma de abrazo por parte de ninja roja, yo no esperaba ese tipo de agradecimiento, no esperaba nada. Volteo un poco la mirada y veo a Raiden, Johnny y Sonya mirándonos. Ayudé a Skarlet a levantarse, nos dispusimos a irnos cuando la voz del dios protector nos hizo volver sobre nuestros pasos.

- Rain, Skarlet, esperen. Gracias por su ayuda, de no ser por ustedes…

- Nada de gracias Raiden, yo no te ayudé, solo quería matar a Shao Kahn ¿de acuerdo? – dije con indiferencia.

- Aun así, te interpusiste para evitar que él conquistara Earthrealm.

- Yo solo quería hacerlo pagar por haberme usado, nada más… no me interesa nada de Earthrealm.

La mirada de Johnny y Sonya ahora eran de enojo ante mis respuestas, a mí no me importaba nada ellos. Raiden en cambio aún tenía una mirada tranquila.

- Rain… un hombre como tú nos sería muy útil. Puedes unirte a nosotros, Shao Kahn solo te ha usado al igual que a Kitana, Jade y tantos otros. Ayúdanos en esta batalla…

- ¿Ayudarlos… a USTEDES? ¿Realmente esperas que haga una alianza con un dios de segunda y dos humanos inútiles?

- ¡Oye tú, hijo de…! – contestó indignada Sonya acercándose a mí, pero Johnny la detuvo.

- Emmm… Sonya… ya tuvimos muchos problemas y estoy muy adolorido para enfrentar más… así que si te quedas quietita ahí te lo agradecería. – le decía el joven conteniéndola.

- Bien Rain. – Continuaba Raiden – No te interesa estar con nosotros… pero yo puedo ayudarte mucho con tu pasado.

- ¿Con mi pasado? No me hagas reír, yo no tengo ningún conflicto con mi pasado.

- ¿Sabes por casualidad quien era tu padre?

- ¡¿Mi padre?! ¡Mi padre era un general edeniano, era el mejor soldado del ejército de Edenia!

- Me temo que ese hombre nunca fue tu verdadero padre, Rain.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No digas estupideces, ese hombre era mi padre, lo juro por Argus…!

- ¿Nunca te preguntaste como o por qué obtuviste tus poderes? ¿Jamás tuviste curiosidad por saber porque posees habilidades que ninguno de tu familia manifestó?

No sabía cómo responder esa pregunta, me la he hecho un par de veces y en todas me he contestado que quizás sean los dioses que quisieron que tuviera estas habilidades. Reconozco que fue un misterio para mí y para los demás edenianos.

- ¿Qué me intentas decir Raiden? ¿Yo no soy el hijo de ese general o quizás hasta no sea edeniano?

- Eres de Edenia, pero tu verdadero padre te entregó al general por razones muy personales. Ven con nosotros y te diré todo.

- ¿Qué vaya con ustedes? ¡Dime ahora lo que sepas!

- No puedo decírtelo así Rain, solo si estás dispuesto a cooperar con nosotros, a ayudarnos.

- No sé…. No creo que me acepten con lo que hice… no puedo.

- Rain. Sub-Zero y Smoke eran asesinos y sin embargo luego hallaron el camino correcto, tú también puedes hacerlo.

- No lo sé… estoy confundido… es demasiado para mí…

- Te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses Rain. Piensa muy bien tu decisión. – concluyó Raiden despareciendo junto con los demás.

- ¿Qué dices Skarlet? – le pregunté a mi amiga que no abrió la boca en toda la charla.

- Yo iré adonde tu vayas Rain. – me respondió secamente.

Apenas unos minutos después de que Raiden viniera, una nueva aparición nos impactó, era Quan Chi de nuevo, pero esta vez acompañado por un hombre misterioso, de piel pálida, ojos blancos y ropajes rojos y azul, pero su cuerpo estaba envuelto en auras purpuras haciéndolo parecer más una visión que una persona de verdad.

- Excelente, Shao Kahn ya ha sido destruido. – Decía alegremente el hechicero tomando el casco destrozado del emperador.-

- ¿Quién es usted? – me dirigí al desconocido.

- Soy Shinnok. – se presentaba el hombre. – Yo solía ser uno de los dioses antiguos hasta que un día decidí tomar Earhtrealm para mí… ese desgraciado de Raiden me derrotó y como castigo fui encerrado en Netherrealm, aún no puedo salir de allí pero puedo como ves igual poder observar los demás reinos.

- Shinnok… - dije yo, era la primera vez que lo oía nombrar.

- Ese idiota de Shao Kahn creía que los dioses antiguos no lo castigarían por intentar invadir, cometió un terrible error al hacerme caso. – seguía riendo Quan Chi.

- Con Shao Kahn y Shang Tsung muertos, nada podrá evitar que tomemos Earthrealm. – agregó Shinnok.

- ¿Tomar… Eathrealm? – Preguntó Skarlet antes de continuar - ¿Crees que con tu clan de la hermandad de las sombras podrás derrotar a Raiden, hechicero?

- Claro que sí Skarlet, porque no solamente los tengo a ellos sino también a estos… - contestó Quan Chi mientras con su mano hacía un gesto.

De la nada aparecieron nueve sombras, paulatinamente las sombras comenzaron a tomar forma hasta que se revelaban rostros y rasgos:

- ¡Imposible! – grité yo al ver a los convocados.

Nuestra incredulidad era justificable ya que delante nuestro estaban los guerreros de Raiden, los mismos que fueron asesinados durante el conflicto con Shao Kahn.

Kitana, Nightwolf, Kabal, Smoke, Sub-Zero, Jade, Stryker, Jax, Sindel y un sujeto que no logro reconocer, cuya característica más sobresaliente era un gran sombrero que llevaba encima, estaban ahí, de pie, sin hacer nada. Parecían copias descoloridas de lo que antes habían sido: sus pieles ahora eran grisáceas, sus ropas desgarradas en muchas partes, sus ojos eran completamente blancos y brillosos, con una expresión que no mostraba emoción alguna, parecían espectros del más allá.

- ¿Recuerdas que Shao Kahn me concedió las almas de todos los que murieran en el combate, Rain?

- Sí Quan Chi, pero… pero esto... no es lo que imaginaba…

- Ahora me pertenecen, son parte de Netherrealm. Son mi nueva guardia personal, los antiguos combatiente de Raiden ahora están bajo mi control.

- ¿Quién es el sujeto del sombrero? – pregunté a Quan Chi- señalando al hombre en cuestión.

- Ese es Kung Lao, el amigo de Liu Kang, nos venció a mí y a Shang Tsung, luego venció a Kintaro pero fue asesinado por el emperador.

- Sí lo recuerdo Rain, yo lo vi. – me confesó Skarlet.

- Hablando de Liu Kang, él murió pero no lo veo aquí, brujo. – pregunté nuevamente.

- Es verdad, todavía no consigo poseer su alma… pero tarde o temprano él caerá y será uno de mis súbditos. Ahora Rain, Skarlet, quiero proponerles algo: quiero que se unan a nosotros, conseguirán poder que nunca antes imaginaron. Con su ayuda el infierno se alzará sobre todos los reinos, nadie podrá resistirse a la terrible energía de las tinieblas.

- Una oferta muy tentadora Quan Chi, pero me temo que no estoy del todo convencido.

- Pues deberías estarlo Rain, quien sabe quizás llegues a tener ese preciado ejército que tanto querías.

- Ya no tengo ese sueño, hechicero, todo lo ocurrido me ha abierto los ojos.

- Bien… ¿Y tú Skarlet?

- Sí Rain no irá contigo, yo tampoco lo haré.

- Skarlet, no es necesario que te quedes conmigo, ve con ellos si quieres.

- No Rain, Quan Chi y ese sujeto no me agradan para nada. – desconfiaba la ninja hablándome al oído.

- Como quieran, les daremos un tiempo para que piensen la propuesta… nos vemos. – nos saludó el brujo antes de desaparecer en un portal junto con las almas de los fallecidos, Shinnok al contrario decidió quedarse unos segundos más.

- Les advierto una cosa. – decía el dios caído de mala manera. – sin quieren unirse está bien pero no se les ocurra cruzarse en mi camino,… si hacen eso se arrepentirán hasta día en que se mueran.

Tras la maligna amenaza, Shinnok desapareció, ambos quedamos conmocionados por las palabras. Ahora los dos estábamos parados en una terraza vacía en medio de la ciudad, ya era hora de retirarse.

- Vámonos Skarlet.

- De acuerdo, Rain.

Tardamos varios minutos en bajar de nuevo a la calle, la ciudad estaba desolado, no había signos de vida por ningún lado, la destrucción había sido casi total.

- Esto es lo que quedó de Earthrealm. – dije sin dejar de observar el rustico ambiente.

- Parece que su preciosa tecnología no pudo salvar mucho. – me agregaba ella. – Parece que no esperaban un ataque de tal magnitud.

Me ponía muy mal ver todo, no es porque quería este reino, sino porque me hacía recordar a cuando Edenia cayó bajo las garras de ese horrible emperador. Toda la destrucción era muy parecida a la que sufrió aquel reino plagado de belleza y fertilidad.

- Rain… ¿Qué ocurre? Te veo triste.

- No, estoy bien Skarlet… estoy bien.

- Seguramente estuviste pensando acerca de Raiden y Quan Chi, pensando sobre quien elegir, a quien ayudar.

- Uno quiere que lo ayude a conquistar Earthrealm, otro que lo defienda… ya no sé qué pensar, esto no podría ser más confuso.

Para empeorar mi situación delante nuestro aparecieron tres personas, las reconocimos inmediatamente: Mileena, Sheeva y Reptile

- Lo que me faltaba… - dije sin entusiasmo, me preparé a pelear.

- Vinieron a terminar el trabajo, esta vez los destrozaremos. – expresó la ninja roja poniéndose en pose de combate.

- ¡No esperen! ¡No venimos a pelear! – reaccionó Mileena mientras tiraba al suelo sus sais.

La expresión de ella y de sus acompañantes realmente daban la idea de no querer entablar un combate, así que Skarlet y yo dejamos de lado la pose de pelea para caminar con precaución hacía nuestros visitantes.

- Miren, no queremos pelear, de verdad. – seguía defendiéndose la edeniana-tarkatan.

- Es muy difícil creerles después de que intentaron matarnos allá en Outworld.

- ¡Pero Rain, solo seguíamos ordenes, no teníamos nada contra ustedes… pero no podía desobedecer a Shao Kahn!

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Reptile intentó derretirme con su acido, no creo que él haya regresado sin querer dar batalla!

- Yo también seguía órdenes, Rain. – se interponía el saurian. – Aunque me quedé pensando en lo que me dijiste, eso de que Shao Kahn había exterminado a mi raza… ¿era… era verdad?

- No sé si es verdad, lo oí por parte de Quan Chi y Shang Tsung, no puedo confirmarlo, Reptile.

El reptil quedó mal por mi respuesta, seguramente no le caería nada bien enterarse que el hombre para quien trabajaba resultara ser el exterminador de su tierra y familia.

- ¿Dónde están Kano y Baraka? – interrumpió Skarlet.

- Bueno… - respondía Mileena. – Baraka está muy enojado con Rain por haberle roto varios dientes y Kano tuvo que ir al ciberne… ciberneta…ciberneti...cibernetista para que le reparé el ojo robótico que le destrozaste tú, compañera.

- No entiendo… ¿realmente no querían atacarnos? ¿Cómo podemos saber que no es una trampa?

- Rain… - se me acercaba Mileena, intentando con sus ojos naranjas hacer una mirada dulce. – Créeme, no es ninguna trampa ni nada. El emperador está muerto, pero nosotros debemos seguir su legado y para eso necesitamos tener de vuelta a dos de nuestros mejores soldados.

- Bueno, suenas bastante convincente.

- Vamos, Rain… - ahora ella estaba enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y acercando su rostro al mío (gracias a Argus que ella tenía puesta su máscara) – Estoy siendo sincera, además Ermac desapareció después de la muerte del emperador, me temo que el control mental que tenía sobre se quebró al morir. Ermac era uno de los más fuertes y tú podrías reemplazarlo… tú siempre has sido tan fuerte y hábil...

- ¿Mileena? – pregunté poniéndome incomodo por lo que hacía la ninja.

- No sabes lo sola que me siento Rain… nadie me da muestras de cariño, a Baraka solo le interesa mi cuerpo, ni siquiera mi padre el emperador me dijo algo lindo o bueno… estoy muy sola aunque haya gente a mi alrededor…

- … Mileena… - contestaba ya incomodo viendo como la mujer se estaba poniendo muy "cariñosa" conmigo – De acuerdo, te creo… puedes soltarme…

- Deja a Skarlet… y quédate conmigo… - me susurró al oído la ninja rosa con voz sensual.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté ya asustado.

- ¡Emm no, nada Rain… no… no… no dije nada! – se retiraba sonrojada, Skarlet la miraba con una cara seria.

- ¿Qué le decías a Rain, Mileena? – expresó algo indignada mi amiga.

- ¡Nada, no le decía nada!... bueno, cambiando de tema: ¿ustedes saben dónde está Quan Chi?

La mujer de rojo y yo nos miramos como poniéndonos de acuerdo en que contestar, como siempre hizo hasta ahora me dejó responder a mí:

- No… no lo hemos visto… probablemente volvió a Netherrealm.

- Que extraño, él que siempre le fue leal al emperador. – se metía Sheeva.

- Sí… leal. – respondí disimulando lo que realmente sé.

- Podemos hablando de eso después. – le aclaró Mileena a la shokan para luego dirigirse a mí de nuevo. - ¿Vendrás con nosotros Rain…ah, y Skarlet?

- No se ofendan, necesitamos pensarlo. Después de lo que pasó en Outworld no creíamos que ustedes no quisieran de vuelta allí.

- De acuerdo, les daremos un tiempo para que lo piensen… espero que no tarden mucho. – concluyó Mileena antes de desaparecer con el resto.

Estaba perplejo, tenía tres proposiciones de tres bandos distintos, no sabía que rumbo tomar, eran decisiones bastante difíciles. Skarlet se quedó callada un tiempo, no hablaba, solo me miraba con sus ojos azules, viendo mi rostro de pensamiento y reflexión acerca de todo lo acontecido.

- Rain… - finalmente quebró el silencio con su voz. - ¿por qué no les dijiste lo de Quan Chi y Shinnok?

- No me parecía conveniente que lo supieran ahora… igual pronto lo descubrirán más adelante.- traté de restar importancia.

- ¿Pero… entonces que vamos a hacer?

- No lo sé, jamás creí encarar un dilema como este. Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí.

- ¿Adónde podemos ir?

- Seguramente en Orderrealm encontraremos asilo hasta tomar una decisión, lo único que es una tierra amante de las leyes y el orden así que debemos tratar de no llamar la atención.

- De acuerdo, Rain.

- Pero primero quiero volver a Edenia… bueno, lo que quedó de ella… quiero darle una última visita.

**P.O.V Skarlet**

Acepté la propuesta de Rain y ambos nos pusimos en marcha. Yo nunca antes había visto Edenia, él me decía que antes solía ser un lugar bello y tranquilo, muy lejos de aquella desolada e inhóspita tierra que era ahora. Caminamos sobre caminos de tierra pelada, sin un solo rastro de pasto ni plantas, no estoy segura de que es lo que él busca, no entiendo que es lo que quería hacer ahí.

- …este solía ser mi hogar… - dijo el ninja purpura tras un lago silencio observando el devastado paisaje.

- Rain… - solo me limitaba a decir.

- Recuerdo perfectamente a mi padre, a los reyes Jerrod y Sindel, a mucha gente de aquí. Es muy duro para mí ver que ya no queda nada de la tierra de mis recuerdos. Ahora Raiden me dice que mi padre en realidad no lo era.

- Puede estar equivocado, Rain.

- ¿Y si no lo está? ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no miente?

- ¿Te aliaras con Raiden entonces?

- Ya te he dicho que no lo sé, Skarlet… aún no tengo idea de que hacer… tú no tienes por qué quedarte conmigo, puedes irte si quieres.

- No me iré, Rain. – le dije acercándome. – Eres lo único que me queda, ya no tengo nada, mi creador está muerto… estoy sola, te seguiré a donde vayas. Si no he podido matarte menos tampoco voy a dejarte.

- Está bien, pero no estoy muy confiado sobre mi elección, recuerda que será una decisión quizás nunca pueda cambiar… una decisión de la que dependerá nuestras vidas.

- No me importa, Rain… yo siempre estaré contigo.

**P.O.V Rain**

"Siempre estaré contigo Rain", esa frase caló hondo en mí, en mi larga vida nunca tuve una persona que fuera tan fiel a mí, siempre me vi rodeado de gente pero nadie fue tan… amable (creo que esa es la palabra) conmigo como lo estaba siendo Skarlet ahora.

Tras la visita a mi antiguo mundo, había llegado la hora de ir hacía Orderrealm con la idea de escaparme temporalmente de toda esta locura. En mi marcha me encuentro con una estatua, destruida en algunas partes pero intacta en general, me quedé pasando observando la escultura que estaba desde hace siglos.

- ¿Qué estas mirando, Rain? – me preguntaba mi dama de rojo señalando la estatua. - ¿Quién es ese hombre?

- Es Argus, el dios protector de Edenia. – respondí sin dejar de mirar.

No es que hubiera en la escultura que me interesara, sino que no podía evitar un extraño sentimiento al ver la figura del dios edeniano. Sentía como si estuviera conectado con él, no con la escultura, con el propio Argus, sentía como si fuera parte de él, como si fuera su hermano, su primo... su hijo…

- Rain, Rain… ¡Rain! – me llamaba Skarlet sacándome nuevamente de mis pensamientos. – Perdóname si te asusté, pero no reaccionabas. ¿Pasa algo?

- No… no ocurre nada… vámonos. – le contesté un poco aturdido.

Reanudamos el camino, en mi cabeza cruzaban miles de pensamientos y reflexiones, no tengo noción sobre lo que tardaré en decidirme sobre por cuál causa luchar. Mientras caminábamos vuelvo a echar una última ojeada a la estatua para luego dedicarle mi mirada completamente a los ojos azules de aquella hermosa y a la vez letal mujer que me acompañaba, ella estará siempre conmigo a pesar de lo que ocurra. Estos tiempos fueron oscuros… pero presiento que los que vendrán lo serán aún más y nosotros estaremos listos para ello.

FIN

_**Y así concluye mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews con sus opiniones y críticas, serán tomadas en cuenta.**_

_**Agradecimientos a Acero la12, guadu15 y a Mr. NBA, gracias a ellos aún sigo escribiendo y a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic.**_

_**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, adiós… por ahora.**_

_**Ale93371.**_


End file.
